young guns
by darkstarj13
Summary: a few friends are given special powers and thrown into a battle that reaches across the dementional realms. r
1. all your powers are belong to us

1disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. the characters johnny omally, josh matrix, garret striker, don jones, melfina veila, the dark man and shadow lord, were created by myself and chaosblazer, this is my first attempt a writing fics, the fist few chapters are a little short but I do intend to change that in the future. oh yea there is a lot of fowl language (mainly in the first chapter ill try to tune it down in the others) and some suggestive situations in this fic, oh and if you see this () it means I have some notes on it at the end.

p.s. very rarely I may break the 4th wall, mainly for humor purposes

**Young Guns **

**  
chapter 1**

**all your powers are belong to us**

it was a dark and stormy night in Houston Texas, and deep in the bowels of an animation studio that was recently opened an employee was hard at work developing a show where the villain always wins. he was an older man with short white hair and was almost always in a white lab coat.

"at last my creation is complete, now the world will see the true power in the world of anime is the villain." it was at that moment the mans boss happened to walk by and heard this claim.

"well well well johnny omally unfortunately this cartoon of yours will never make it out of this building as long as im in charge here. in this business the hero always comes out on top. now you are ether going to change that cartoon or your fired."

(johnny omally, age 50: disgruntled animator who wants the villains to win)

"I will never change my plans for this cartoon and there's nothing you can do about it." 3 minuets later a screaming man was forcibly ejected from the building

"you haven't seen the last of me I will be back and my dream will be fulfilled!!!!!!!!!"later that day in another part of town 2 friend were coming home after raiding the local video store. the first boy was tall with short brown hair and violet eyes he wore a white shirt with a picture of knight blazer on it and black jeans, and the second was tall with glasses wearing a black shirt with a starlike symbol on the front and black pants his mid length brown hair was pulled back into a short ponytail.()

"dammit josh I cant believe you got the last copy of x-men 3 and zoids I wanted one of those."

"tough garret you should have been faster, you know I never wait if I have something in my sight. ha ha ha ha."

(garret striker, age 19: video game expert and fanfic writer)

(josh matrix, age 20: extreme starwars fan and RPG master)

"you suck my laptop got in the way."

"why did you bring that thing anyway, your obsessed with that knight blazer fic your writing." at that moment the storm that was brewing finally let lose its rain and a giant fireball came crashing down in a nearby park.

"holy shit" they both screamed.

"what the hell was that."

"I don't know josh, lets go check it out." they ran as fast as they could and arrived at the park at the same time as 2 other people. the girl was average hight and wearing a red tanktop with the full metal alchemist symbol on it and blue jeans she had her long red hair tied back, the boy was a little shorter than her and had a black shirt with the saying (there are 10 kinds of people in the world, those who understand binary and those who don't) written on it and blue jeans, he also had a beanie with the halo symbol covering his short brown hair. when they arrived at the place of the crash they found there was a large crater in the place where a wall use to be.

"damn, that made a hole." the girl exclaimed after seeing the crater. Garret looked over at them curiously.

"hey who are you."

"im don jones, and this is melfina veila. what's it to you."

(don jones, age 18: technical wizard and halo fanatic)

(melfina veila, age20: anime know it all, and video game pro)

"chill man, hey is that the new red vs blue DVD, where did you get that."

"a friend of mine works in the movie place sold it to me early." don gloted waiving the dvd around.

"your friend, ha, he only sold it to you so you would shut the hell up, I heard you all the way in the anime section."

"well forgive me if I distracted you from your slayers DVD... oh shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a huge lightning bolt came down and blasted the large purple rock that laid in the middle of the crater. the rock glowed bright and shot 4 beams of energy at the people above them. reflexively they tried to shield themselves with the items in their hands but the beam passed threw causing the items to glow the same purple of the rock. once the lightning ended the rock and the glow was gone.

"what the hell was that about?" looking at each other josh notesed a major chane in their appearance.

"and what happened to us..." meanwhile back at the home of johnny omally, johnny arrives home to find his house was hit in the lightning storm. unfortunately for him he did not have any serge protectors and all of his electronics were fried.

" no no dammit. why is this happening to me."

he ran as fast as he could trying to save any equipment he could find but to no avail. he finally gave up and slammed his fist on his desk causing one of the pens to roll towards him. however this was no ordinary pen, grafted to the back was a small glowing crystal.

"hey what up with my pen. what is this thing."johnny took the pen and drew a little stick man on a piece of paper. much to his surprise the stick man hoped of the page and grew to the size of a normal human.

"how can I serve you my master."

"what the... wait let me try something. minion I want you to stand perfectly still."

"yes sir." johnny quickly drew a handgun that came out of the paper and grew to normal size. johnny took the gun and shot the stick man with absolutely no effect.

"what was that for master."

"just testing something. nothing for you to worry about now get over here, we have some work to do." that night back at the animation studio a man wearing a dark cloak and carrying a pen kicked his way into the front door.

" **heeerrrreeees johnny!!!!!" **the guards mearly glanced up and started to chuckel

"well well well the prodical ass has returned. we were warned you might try something so you are not going to make it past this desk."

"well see about that, minions attack them and destroy any who stand in your way but the boss is mine." an army of stick men rushed the studio leaving the guards completely defenseless, slowly they made there way to the top floor of the building where the bosses office was the stick men chased him to the roof where a helicopter was waiting for him, however johnny was also waiting with one of his minions.

"ok ok I surrender you can make your crappy cartoon just don't hurt me. please."

"don't worry I wont kill you but I am taking over this company, and you will stay hear and take over my job and my stick men will never be far of so don't think you can try anything funny like messing with my dream. now get him out of my sight and get this place secure." back at the park the 4 lightning struck people had noticed a small change in themselves.

"what was up with that beam and why am I wearing armor."

"ha garret you look like your stupid fanfic character ha ha ha. and what's with master chief over there." garret somehow had gained the armor of night blazer and don was in full master chief armor, while josh was in armor that looked like the liger zero body with panzers cannons strapped to his arms, and melfina was in armor that was the spiting image of lina inverse.

"well at least I don't look like a damn power ranger, ha ha ha ahhhh... please don't kill me." josh was aiming his cannon at don from point blank range.

"no one calls me a power retard... but then you right this stuff does look crappy. I wonder if I can change it. huuuuu "as josh started to concentrate the armor vanished except for the cannons, then all over his body he started growing steel plates that looked similar to colossus but with small spikes in his arms and back the star symbol that was on his shirt appeared on his chest, then the cannon changed to blades that looked like the Snyder head blade, and finally the blades retracted.

"this is much better. hey were did melfina disappear to."

"im over here. this sucks you get cool full body armor I get this skimpy thing."

"its not so bad lina... I mean melfina."

"oh don't start, anyway where did these things come from." josh shrugged at the statment.

"what do I look like a walking dictionary of weird armor. well just have to figure that out on our own... its not like guys with answers just fall from the sky you know." at that exact moment 2 figures fell out of the sky and landed in a puff of smoke nearby. after seeing this josh looked up.

"beautiful naked women don't just fall from the sky you know...damn."

"oh aren't we tasteful." melfina responded shaking her head.

"what, I had to at least try."

"hahahahahahaha!!" the figures began laughingat this exchange.

"what the hells so funny and who the hell are you."

"calm down young guns, I am dark man, and this is shadow lord. we are here to inform you of your new abilities."

"and to warn you of a great evil that is arising in your world."

"if you need to warn us then just come out of the little cloud and face us." garret demanded, slowly the 2 figures made their way out of the smoke, and much to the young guns surprise they looked identical to josh and garret.

"what the fuck."

"no way...no fucking way."

"what the ... they look just like you."

"well actually we are you, we were just created in another fanfic." garret thought this over for a sec.

"oh ok that explains that but what are you doing here then."

"short version, the creator likes to use the old super powerful character that could easily end the enemies life appears then tells the weaker newbys that they would have to do it instead... and we are the most powerful thing this guy has come up with."

"and the long version would be..."

"in another fic."

"right got it. now you mentioned powers... what exactly would those be." josh ask slowly rubbing his hands together in an evil mannor

"well besides the armor you each have you own specific abilities. garret you have all the powers of knight blazer."

"aw kick ass."

"don, you have advanced technical knowledge and the ability to build any kind of mechanical device."

"sweet."

"melfina, you have gained the ability to use any form of magic or alchemy used in any anime or video game."

"I am a walking power house nice."

"and you josh, you have the ability to change into anything and gain the powers of whatever you change into."

"wait so you mean if I change into cyclops ill get that eye beam... kick ass" josh immediately concentrated and turned into cyclops then turned back to his armored form.

"alright hey wait why do my eyes burn aaaaah look out." at that moment a huge beam of light shot from josh's eyes and engulfed melfina, the beam lasted for over 1 minute until josh figured out how to stop it. when the smoke cleared melfina stood there unharmed.

"what the hell... how did I survive that."

"oh yea I forgot to tell you your armor has a special aura that protects you against most energy weapons and attacks, but don't think that makes you invincible or anything like that it can fail after repeated attacks."

"oh cool so this stuff is useful after all." shadow lord turned to josh.

"you may have the powers josh but not their level of control, and all of you will have to learn some level of control before you can hope to defeat this threat."

"now that you know what you can do you need to know what your up against. that stone that landed was not supposed to move into this realm, but unforseen sercomstances caused it to land here, however a fragment splintered off during entry and landed in an unknown location." don slowly raised his hand as if he were in a class at school.

"wait a minute, you mean to tell me you all powerful beings don't know who has the stone or what he can do."

"we may not know who has it but we do know he is capable of summoning creatures from other realms in the universe he and put them under his control. he has already started mastering this control, however finding his exact location is something well leave in your hands."

"great so all we have to do is track down a psycho who can summon the most powerful beings in exsistance to fight for him and destroy him... well that's got tomorrow covered what do you want us to do the day after that." josh yelled sarcasticly

"that is for you to decide, now we will be going we have something to take care of in another realm. but we will meet again I can guaranty that."melfina ran up to them befor they could go.

"wait a minute, how are we supposed to explain to everyone where we got this armor from."

"oh I almost forgot. josh and garret, you two can hide you armor just by concentrating, don and melfina, you will need these to hide your identities."he through don what looked like a black case with alien writing on it, and melfina a pendant with an alchemic circle emblazon across it.

"ok what is this supposed to be."

"that is a multi tool, it is also laced with mystic powers when you concentrate on it your armor will vanish, or appear, whatever the case may be. it will also change into any tool you need. melfina, that pendant will help increase alchemic creations."

"hey what about us, don't we get anything to help us out." garret exclaimed.

"yea."

"fine here."dark man handed garret a glowing katana, and gave josh a random assortment of mechanical parts and two stones.

"is...is this what I think it is... it's the muramasa."

"yes it is. but I must warn you be wary when using it. it will drain your life force."

"and what the hell am I supposed to do with this junk, throw it at the enemy."

"what you don't recognize light saber components when you see them, when built it should look a little like this."dark man pulled out a light saber an ignited the blade. it was a misty white blade with dark green and blue lightning bolts coursing through it.

"must have... you've got to show me how to build that."

"no. when your better trained someone will show you, but not until then."and with that they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"dammit..."

"ok I say we start looking for the evil guy tomorrow... I don't think I can handle any more to day."

"good idea melfina, lets meet back here tomorrow."after shedding there armor they all went there separate ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

()the star symbol is my avatar


	2. the best laid plans of mice and stickmen

1disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. the characters johnny omally/ lord omega, josh matrix/ darkstar, garret striker/ blazer, don jones/sarge, melfina veila/ kiva were created by myself and chaosblazer. there is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic. oh and if you see this () it means I have some notes on it at the end

**chapter 2**

**the best laid plans of mice and stick men**

the next day josh and garret where walking past the video store on their way back to the park. when they say a preview for a new anime. the drawings were not the best and it appeared that the villain was always winning.

"wow, that show looks like crap."

"I agree garret, remind me not to by the DVD on that one."as they made it back to the park don and melfina were already there waiting on them.

"well its about damn time you showed up. we've been waiting for 20 minutes."

"oh forgive me sarge... damn I've seen drill sergeants that are more lenient that you." josh responed

"hey that would be a good nickname for you. we cant exactly go around calling each other by our real names while we have the armor on."

"good idea, ill take the name blazer, short for knight blazer. and josh I bet you'll take your gamer tag as darkstar."

"you know it. but what about you melfina."

"oh ill use kiva as my name."

"so where should we start looking for this evil guy."don asked.

"im not sure, but I do have a idea on how we can really test these abilities. when we were on our way over here we saw this preview for a shitty looking anime, why don't we go get them to cancel it with a little scare tactic."

"oh yea I saw that thing too, we should really try to keep that junk off the air it's a disgraced to all anime."

"and who knows it might bring that evil guy out of hiding...he may even work at the place."

"what are the odds of that actually happening, there's no way it could be that easy, but it's the best we've got so lets go for it."

"so where is this place anyway." garret asked, melfina pointed off in the distance.

"oh its about 4 blocks that way."

"hey before we go what should we call ourselves.. just incase anyone asks."

"what josh do you want to keep the bad guy from calling us meddling kids when we stop him."

"ro ri rust ranted... ahem... no I just wanted some form of group name or something. What do you think melfina"

"what was it that guy called us... young guns or something like that, so why don't we go with that."

"zoinks that a great plan melfina."don, finally fed up with the reference yelled

"OK IM GONNA BLAST THE NEXT PERSON WHO MAKES A SCOOBY DOO REFERENCE."

"sir yes sir." josh and garret replied snapping to attention and saluting.

"don't call me sir I work for a living... ok lets go before we waste the whole day with cartoon and movie trivia."a few minuets later the young guns slip into a back ally behind the studio.

" ok lets get our armor on so we can scare this shit out of these people and get this thing stopped."they all started concentrating and an aura appeared around each of them, melfina glowed yellow, josh green, garret red, and don blue, and in a bright flash they were all back in the armor they were wearing the night before.

"ok lets split up gang, darkstar and blazer go left, kiva and ill go right. if you see a back way in call the others... what the hell are you laughing at." sarge said as darkstar, blazer and kiva were all giggling at him.

"oh nothing Freddie."

"what? oh shit you've got me doing it. aaaaaaaaaarrrrggg."

"ok ok save it for them lets go." blazer replied.before they had the chance to start looking for a way in they noticed what look like 5 living stick figures coming into the alley.

"what the hell are those things."

"intruders, let master johnny know we'll take care of these pathetic fools."one of the stick men ran into a crack in the wall and vanished.

"ok I think this johnny guy is the one were looking for lets take these stick things out quick so we can drop his ass."darkstar said as he grew the blades that looked like the head blade from Snyder on his arms while blazer drew his main sword, sarge pulled a covenant energy sword out of his belt, and kiva drew an alchemic circle on the wall and pulled out a stone pike. they all charged the stick men and cut them right in half. however the halves grew into full stick men a second later.

"ok plan b, lets try not cutting them in half." blazer said while backing away from the stickmen. Kiva looked at him

"ya think."

"ok lets see how much they like blasters."the swords on his arms changed back into the panzers blaster cannons and sarge pulled out a pistol, they both opened fire into the stick men with no effect.

"dammit why wont you die."she threw her lance at the nearest stick man and it hit the empty part of it head where a face should be, the stick man screamed violently before melting onto the ground.

"I've got it... with a stake in their heads their powerless."she drew another circle in the groung and pulled 2 stone spikes out of the ground, sarge and darkstar redrew their swords and blazer was already charging the nearest stick man.

"just remember don't cut anything off just stab."the young guns charged in and made quick work of the remaining stick men. meanwhile in the former bosses office johnny watched the event unfold from a security camera.

"so it looks like there are others with powers around here and by the look of things they are trying to stop me."

"master what will you have us do."

"go keep them busy..."

"sir"the stick men left to carry out his orders and johnny pulled out some paper and his pen.

"it seems these stick men were not the best choice of minions, I believe I can do better." he drew a picture of a large rat wearing a red robe holding a staff and 4 large turtles with various weapons and wearing masks around their eyes. just like the stick men the figures grew from the paper to full size.

"what?... master splinter where are we?" leonardo asked

"I am not sure my son it appears we have been transported from our home in some way." johnny waved at the figures to get there attention.

"I would be the one responsible for that. I summoned you here to do my bidding."the turtles and splinter turned to face johnny.

"and what makes you think we'll work for you." raphiel responded.

"hmmm this is interesting it seems not all the drawings are obedient, ill just have to change that."

he went back to his desk and quickly drew what looked like 5 mechanical headbands with a short antenna coming up from the back.

"these out to change your mind about obeying my orders."

"my sons we must leave now."johnny threw the headbands at the ninja, master splinter managed to destroy the one that was meant for him but the blast from its destruction knocked him out the window, the turtles were not so fortunate. the headbands found their mark and took complete control of their minds.

"so my friends will you obey me now."

"yes master johnny."they responded in a droning voice

"excellent... but from now on you will refer to me as lord omega."

"yes lord omega"

"good now stand guard im expecting company very shortly and I have some work to do."back down in the alley the yong guns were still doing battle with the droves of stick men that were coming out of the building.

"how many of these things are there." blazer yelled as he stabbed yet another stickman. at that moment there was a small explosion from the top of the building and a rat like figure came falling from the opening in the window.

"lord omega is in danger, pull back." one of the stickmen said. the stick men ran back into the building via the cracks in the wall, kiva drew an alchemic circle on the wall and many thin stone hands came out to break splinters fall, however when he landed he still collapsed on the ground.

"kiva can you make somewhere we can rest and try to find out what is going on here." darkstar asked.

"im on it."she drew a complex alchemic circle on the ground, a hole opened up and dropped the young guns and splinter into a cave under the city. when they landed splinter woke up and sprung into a fighting stance.

"who are you, are you servants of lord omega."

"calm down master splinter, we are opposing this guy omega. we mean you no harm. but I want to know how did you get here in this world." blazer asked him.

"omega claims to have summoned my and my sons here."

" so where are the turtles? why arnt they with you here."

"omega made some kind of controller headbands and they were captured. only I managed to escape. we must save them." blazer looked thoughtfull

"I agree but how will we ever get past all those stick men."

" if omega is in the room you fell from then we may be able to go strait to him using stealth. I can build an invisibility generator for my armor." sarge replied,

"I know an invisibility spell for myself."kiva said

"ill just turn into a bug or something small like that to get there." darkstar said, blazer looked annoyed at them.

"well thats great for you but how the hell am I supposed to get there."

"if you swear to only use the information I give you for good I will teach you some of the skills of ninjutsu and the shadow arts of stealth."master splinter said walking up to blazer.

"that would be great and you have my word master."

"good then we will begin immediately."

"that will give me time to work on my cloak, kiva you and darkstar should really practice your skills while we have this time so you can have better control."

"good idea, let me know when were ready to go."

"yea ill be over there."they all went their separate ways to begin their own training, they all knew time was short because omega was also working to become more powerful as well.


	3. The consequence of a rescue

1disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. the characters johnny omally/ lord omega, josh matrix/ darkstar, garret striker/ blazer, don jones/sarge, melfina veila/ kiva were created by myself and chaosblazer. there is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic. oh and if you see this () it means I have some notes on it at the end

**chapter 3**

**The consequence of a rescue**

after a week of training the young guns and master splinter regrouped in the center of the underground cave. As blazer arrived darkstar asked

"so how was the training"

"It was sever to say the least the way of ninjutsu is not easy to get the hang of. How about you did you get better control?"

At that question darkstar only smiled as he changed into a tall man with brown hair in a brown trench coat and red shirt with black and red eyes holding a deck of cards, then immediately changed back to his armored form.()

"Does this answer your question," he said as he energized one of the cards when he threw it at a wall causing a massive explosion.

"What was that are you trying to kill us all," kiva said as she came around the corner with sarge.

"Sorry sherri, I didn't see ya over there."

"Its ok, but what's with the Cajun accent."

"Im not really sure... I get the accents of some of the people I change into, they seem to come and go on there own though. So did you get better control over your powers kiva?"

"You bet check it out I don't need to draw a circle anymore." she clapped her hands together and placed them to the wall pulling out a large stone mallet.

"Great it looks like were ready to take out omega and rescue the turtles." sarge said as he through a small disk on the ground near their feet. The disk started to glow then projected a full 3d image of the animation studio and the surrounding buildings.

"Wow you've been busy too I see." blazer exclaimed while staring at the image.

"Well I didn't have to worry about perfecting any fancy powers so after I built my stealth generator I made a few new toys for myself, like the eye in the sky with it I can look through buildings and check for security systems and enemy agents." glancing at kiva darkstar leaned in close to sarge and asked,

"so what else can it look through?"

Kiva, having overheard the comment, took her hammer and smashed darkstar into the ground like a railroad spike.

"So do you want to try asking that again..."

"No, no forget I said anything um... I think it was some other personality taking over for a second, yea that's it hehehe."

"I bet... so how do we get in sarge."

"From what I can see the most activity is on the top floor so I suggest we go in from the roof. There is no alarm on the door but there is a heat sensor as soon as you enter the building from any outside door, we need a way to get past it without triggering the alarm."

"I have the perfect form to take care of those sensors." darkstar said as he changed into what looked like a man made entirely out of ice with a bandana on his head.()

"That will work very well. Fortunately for us most of omega security is on the lower levels I don't think he expected us to come from above, he is however keeping the turtles very close to him at all times. What we need to do now is find a way to remove those headbands... splinter can you tell us what they looked like again."

" of course there was not much to them they were a metal ring with a straight wire that came up from the back. We must be very carful they explode when they are destroyed and I don't want to think about what that will do to my sons if they are still wearing them at the time."

"If im right that wire is an antenna that controls the headband and if we can sever it I think we can stop the signal without detonating the band."

"I sure hope so mate."

"Ok if were ready lets do this thing, everyone to the roof in any way you can." with that said kiva made a set of stairs leading out of the cave a mile away from the building, when they made it to the surface she cast an invisibility spell and a spell for flight and took off, blazer and master splinter climbed to the roof of the nearest building and started to move from roof to roof, darkstar turned into a small bird and took off for the building, and sarge activated his camo and a jetpack. when they arrived the heat alarm was easily removed by darkstar's ice blast, they quietly made there way to were the map had shown omegas office was and burst in...only to find themselves eye to eye with 50 armed stickmen, lord omega, and the mind controlled turtles.

"Welcome to my humble office whoever you are." lord omega greeted them he was no longer in his usual lab coat but was now wearing red body armor with a black cape.

"Where did all these stickmen come from." sarge exclaimed.

"What you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you." omega taunted.

"You know for a second there, yea I kinda did." darkstar replied as he pulled a deck of cards from his pocket.()

"To bad for you it wont be as hard as you were expecting." he said as he threw most of the deck at the mob of stickmen, when the cards hit most of them exploded reducing them to a pile of ink. Kiva raised her hand and shouted.

"cannon fodder... you be damned" the rest of the stickmen blew up leaving lord omega and the turtles as the only opposing force.

"Well well well, I see you've gotten a little better. Now lets see what you can do with a stronger opponent. Turtles... destroy them."

"Yes lord omega." Leonardo rushed forward to attack blazer, donatello headed strait for sarge, Michelangelo headed for kiva, and Raphael charged darkstar.

"Remember what to aim for." sarge yelled before ducking donatello's bowstaff and sliced off the antenna on the headband, darkstar slid under Raphael leaping attack and cut his antenna off, blazer charged at leo but before they collided he through a smoke pellet blinding him and jumped over his head to remove the antenna.

"Men... always have to showoff don't they." kiva said as she casually walked over to the spell bound Michelangelo and took off his headband.

"What how could they be defeated so easily." omega screamed.

"What happened, Master Splinter where are we."

"You were being controlled by omega Leonardo, fortunately you were not fighting at you full power."

"Well it seems my controllers need a little work, let me ask you why are you so determined to ruin my dream of making the villain win in anime.." at that statement the younguns stared at him in total disbelief.

"Wait a second you have all this power and you just want to make a stupid anime..."

"Hmm now that you mention it it does seem silly, with these powers I could take over the world... no all the worlds in any dimension, thank you for the idea...whoever you are."

"Sarge... if I ever turn evil YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE TO DIE. Oh and it the young guns by the way."

"Whatever now Ill be leaving now to complete my plan so long young dumbs." he drew a portal on his notepad and jumped in closing it before anyone could follow.

"Great now we have a bigger problem if hes trying to take over the worlds. Well done sarge."

"Calm down blazer, unfortunately that was theeeee..."

"The what... oh no don't do it."

"Theeeeeeeeeee"

" you're an ass you know that... just say it already."

" ok that would make that The consequence of a rescue.. Hehehe told you I could work the title into the dialog."

"Yea whatever the $50 is in my other wallet, note to self never make a bet with the writers Oc..."

"Ok if you boys are finished messing around we need to track down omega."

"And we need to find a way back into our dimension."

"We should be able to take care of that." suddenly they were surrounded by 6 shadowy figures. The shadows raised their hands and a portal much like the one omega went through appeared under splinter and the turtles sending them back to where they came.

"Hey what are you, how did you do that." sarge yelled at the shadows.

"You need not worry about us yet minions of the overseers, we will meet face to face when the time is right. Until then we will be watching." after that the shadows vanished into thin air.

"Great first omega wises up and starts the classic world domination plan...thanks sarge... and now there are some very powerful creatures keeping an eye on us. What's next bevis and butthead come knocking on the door wanting to take over the animation studio." darkstar yelled, at that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Hey let us in hehehe itl be like cool and stuff."

"Dammit when am I gonna learn to keep my big mouth shut.' kiva opened the door only to find the boss of the anime studio.

"Sorry about that I heard you yelling and couldn't resist."

"Urge to kill rising."

"Um thank you for saving me and my studio from that lunatic, if there's anything I can do please just ask." sarge thought for a second and asked.

"Yea there is one thing do you happen to know where that guy lives it would be really helpful."

"Of course he lives across town here is the address."

"Great now we just have to find away to get that crystal from him... lets go back to the base and make a plan."

"Sir yes sir." blazer and darkstar said as they snapped to attention saluted and ran out the door for the under ground cave, kiva following right behind them.

" ugh Im surrounded by idiots..." sarge said as he slowly followed them out. Meanwhile back at omegas home, he was busy working on new modifications for his controller.

The nextime we meet my mind slave wont be fighting at half power."

Meanwhile back at the hall of justice aquaman makes a peanut butter and jelly sandwich because he cant do crap...

"I know that...wait where did that announcer voice come from...im scared."()

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.yes, that is gambit from the xmen

2 iceman -xmen

3gotta love the kill bill lines

4 ...I don't know either ... creepy


	4. hail to the chief

1disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. the characters johnny omally/ lord omega, josh matrix/ darkstar, garret striker/ blazer, don jones/sarge, melfina veila/ kiva were created by myself and chaosblazer. there is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic. oh and if you see this () it means I have some notes on it at the end

**chapter 4**

**Hail to the chief **

At the home of lord omega a familiar villain was diligently drawing different configurations for a new controller headband. He had already gone threw 50 different designs but was not able to get over 55 effective in controlling his target.

"Why isn't this working I need more control if im going to take over the world and beat the young guns." he threw an old book that was sitting on his desk at the wall, when it hit it opened to a page riddled with runes and ancient symbols.

"What's this I've never seen this book before, what do these symbols mean." he closed the book and read the title ' mind control for dummies'

"Its official they've made a dummies guide to everything... but I wonder where it came from, oh well this is just what I needed to create a better control. While im doing that though it might be a good idea to find the young guns base so ill be ready to attack when my mind slaves arrive." he drew what appeared to be 5 ball like robots with various sensors and attachments, the imperial probe droids immediately left omegas home and went in search of the young guns. Unbeknownst to lord omega 2 shadowy figures in cloaks hovered above his home watching everything.

"The seeds of power have been planted, now we just need to see if this lord omega is worth our efforts and if the minions of the overseers are worth our concern." with that they vanished.

Back in the underground base of the yong guns one of the small probe droids made its way slowly to the lit area of the cave sending all audio and video information back to omegas home.

"All right we now know where omega lives the next step is finding a way to get the pen away from him, if we can do that without killing him I believe that would be best."

"Awwww come on sarge... your no fun. All joking aside it will be difficult to get by him to get the pen without having to injure him...severely...hehehe...boom...hehehe" kiva hit darkstar over the head with her hammer driving him into the ground.

"As much as I agree we shouldn't try to kill him it may end up being the only way to stop him so lets not rule out that option."

"I agree with the pretty lady with the big freaking hammer that causes much pain to my head" darkstar said a little punch drunk as he climbed back to his feet.

"What do you think blazer." kiva said turning away from darkstar and looking at blazer.

"We may not have to kill him if we can just remove the correct limb at the right time."

"Ok so we agree on that...somewhat. So now we just need to find a good way into his place... and... stop...him, Does anyone else see a red light over in the corner or is it just me." sarge said as he spotted the sensor light given off by the probe. As he started to walk toward it it fired of a scrambled screeching noise and blew up.

"What the hell was that thing sarge."

"I don't know blazer it blew before I could get close enough... makes me wonder what else is in this cave."

Omega having overheard the entire conversation up to the explosion of the droid put the finishing touches on his latest band.

"Hmm this one is showing a 85 effective rating...that ought to be good enough to stop those fools, now for the instruments of their destruction." he drew a picture of to very different beings, one a human in a very recognizable body armor and the other a slouching alien with his own form of armor, before they could realize what happened omega had a controller on both of them.

"Gentlemen your latest orders are to destroy the humans in the location I am about to send you, choose you own method of completing this task just as long as there are no survivors.. Am I understood."

"Yes sir" both beings activated a type of optical camo and jumped into the portal omega had just finished creating appearing moments later in the shadows near the young guns location, slowly they split up and made there way towards their targets.

"I always hated surprises, we've got to find out what that explosion was from."

"Relax blazer it was probably just a rock sparking a gas pocket or something, nothing to worry about. Hey kiva what are you looking at."

"Its probably nothing I keep thinking I see movement over in that corner, but its probably just a spider or something." she turned just as a small blue pulsating object flew past her head and stuck to the side of blazers head and started to make a soft hissing noise. Darkstar was the first to notice this and told him.

"Hey blazer, you've got something strange on your helmet."

"What like a spider... get it off."

"Its not a spider its blue and fuzzy."

"What like a blue spider...get it off!"()

"Calm down its not a spider...oh crap I know I've heard a conversation like this before and it didn't end..."

**KABOOOOM **

"Son of a bitch!!!!!!" the young guns yelled after the sticky bomb blew up dropping blazer to the ground out cold. They all looked at the direction the bomb had come from hoping to see the source before it could strike again however sarge notices a small red dot on kivas back.

"Hey kiva there's something on your back..."

"What like a spider... get it off and help me look for whatever attacked blazer."

"Its not a spider it looks like... crap kiva get down!!!" at that moment a large laser blast hit kiva from behind full force knocking her into a nearby wall and burying her in rubble.

"KIVA NOOOOOO!!!!" darkstar yelled as he tuned to face 2 shadowy figures on the other side of the chamber.

"WHO ATTACKS A LADY WHEN HER BACK IS TURNED, YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT." he changed into a very tall very muscular man with only a small curl of blond hair on his otherwise bald head and who appeared to be surrounded by small sparkles of light.()

"This is a techniche passed down 12 generations of the Armstrong line." ignoring the fact that blazer was starting to get back up right in his line of fire he punched the ground hard causing the ground in front of himself to grow jagged spikes heading through blazer throwing him into a wall and knocking him out again and continued toward the attackers. The human quickly placed a small disk on the ground activating a portable energy shield and stopped the attack. However the shield also illuminated the room revealing master chief holding a battle rifle and the arbiter welding a Spartan laser standing behind it.

"What the hell, master chief and the arbiter... what are they doing here."

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one sarge, look What's on their heads." sarge saw the head band glancing at darkstar who had changed back into his armored form and was raising his blaster cannons at the shielded pair.

"You take your dopleganger ... the worm is mine. On 3."

"3"they both ran opposite directions around the shield, sarge opened fire at master chief with his twin pistols, at the same time darkstar fired his arm cannons at the arbiter, chief dodged and backed into and adjacent cavern while the arbiter was running into the main cavern, darkstar continued to poor blast after blast into the walls after the arbiter but was not able to hold a clear shot long enough to hit, he put away the cannons and pulled out a deck of card throwing them one by one in rapid fire at the arbiter, arbiter discarded the laser and pulled two spikers firing and destroyed all the cards that were flying at him.

"Ok dog breath you want to play hard ball I see, if I cant shoot you ill just have to try another tactic."meanwhile in the other cavern sarge was continuing to fire at chief to very little effect, chief dodged behind a large bolder and came up holding a rocket launcher firing as soon as sarge was in sight, sarge barley managed to dodge the blast only to come face to face with the spray off bullets from chiefs battle rifle knocking him back behind a large rock.

"Damn how is he so fast... no wonder the covenant calls him the demon. There has to be a way to beat him."

"Hey you there." sarge looked down beside his leg and saw a small device spark to life and a woman apparently made of energy appear hovering above it.

"My name's cortana, something is wrong with the chief he's not acting like himself since that head band was placed on him, ill make a deal with you, if you get in close I can deactivate his armor long enough for the headband to be removed, it will only be offline for a second so you'll have to move fast."

"I think I can handle that cortana," sarge replied activating an energy sword. He jumped out from his hiding place just as master chiefs armor shut down leaving him paralyzed, sarge dashed forward and sliced the antenna off the band.

"What happened... who are you."an explosion sounded from the other part of the cave.

"No time for an explanation right now we need to help darkstar save the arbiter." they left the cavern and ran toward where the blast came from. Darkstar was now chasing afer the arbiter wildly swinging both of his swords at him, as he came close however the arbiter turned around holding a massive gravity hammer. Darkstar slid to a halt and tried to retreat, as the arbiter raised the hammer a sniper shot rang out taking the antenna off the arbiters headband. Sarge and master chief walked up to the stunned arbiter.

"Demon where are we... what happened."

"Ill explain everything but first we need to see if our friends are ok."

"Hey, maybe ill have to give kiva mouth to mouth resuscitation..." darkstar turned to run to where kiva was last seen but was smashed in the back of the head by the gravity hammer... now wielded by an angry kiva, and sent flying into a nearby wall.

"I think kivas ok... im gonna stop standing now." darkstar yelled back before collapsing on the ground. blazer came from around the corner and dragged darkstar back close to the group.

"So what did I miss."

"Well after your head exploded and kiva fainted..."

"I DIDN'T FAINT I WAS SHOT."kiva yelled

"Oh yea sorry, darkstar and I had to stop master chief and the arbiter here, you two were being mind controlled by a guy calling himself omega. Fortunately for us cortana didn't seem to be effected by the controller so she was able to help stop chief and he stopped the arbiter."

"Im still lying here...why isn't anyone helping me."blazer walked over to him and kicked him in the chest.

"Get up you baby, you've been hit by worse." darkstar pulled himself back to his feat and rejoined the group.

"Now that im back I do have one question for you, all of your first attacks seemed to be directed at kiva, why was that?" the arbiter looked at him and answered.

We wanted a good fight, it appeared the woman was going to slow you down so we tried to take out the weakest link first." at that statement the male young guns ran to hold kiva back, her eyes glowed the purest of crimson and the look on her face would have made the devil wet himself and cry for his mommy, even with the restraint she dragged herself and the guys forward toward the arbiter.

"Kiva...kiva don't kill him, he didn't know any better, we may need him alive for later."blazer pleaded with her, her eyes continued to glow crimson as she starred at the arbiter and in a deep evil voice she whispered to him,

"**Never be alone."** with that her eyes returned to normal and she walked away from the arbiter who was now hiding just behind master chief.

"She's powerful." master chief noted, darkstar smoothly walked up beside him,

"You have no idea."()

"So now do we have to wait until the shadow people show up to take you back to your world?"

"Thanks but we have our own way back." master chief said as he dropped a small ball on the ground that turned into a teleporter, cortana also appeared on the side of the portal.

"Before we go as payment for saving the chief I want to give you this sarge," another energy being appeared beside her,

"This is alpha he is an older A.I. program, he will enhance your aim and he can scan different weapons to download the blueprints into your armor incase you need to get new supplies."

"He doesn't seem to talk much but thanks for this he will really be helpful. So long." master chief and the arbiter walked into the teleporter and vanished along with the image of cortana, sarge touched the image of alpha and the A.I. was downloaded into his armor.

"Well im glad that's over. Now I know omega knows this location so we'll need to find a new place to prep for our attack on him. Get your gear we leave in an hour." back at omegas home the paper with the drawing of master chief and the arbiter burst into flame on the desk and then put itself out.

"Well it seams those two failed. Ill have to do better next time...hahahahahaha."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 ahh yes red vs blue oh the fun never stops

2 the scariest person on full metal alchemist, colonel Armstrong

3 homage of x-2


	5. TROUBLE ON THE HORIZON

disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. the characters johnny omally/ lord omega, josh matrix/ darkstar, garret striker/ blazer, don jones/sarge, melfina veila/ kiva, the guardians, and the overseers were created by myself and chaosblazer. jack striker was created by chaosblazer alone. there is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic. oh and if you see this () it means I have some notes on it at the end

**CHAPTER 5**

**TROUBLE ON THE HORIZON**

deep in an hidden base far from the conflict in the earth realm at the central point for a dimensional nexus. A meeting of the shadow beings known as the guardians was taking place. The walls of the base were lined with hundreds of screens all showing different realms and all the planets in them. At the center was a large circular table surrounded by 8 cloaked figures.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen we have a lot that needs to be discussed here today so you might as well make yourselves comfortable." with that he removed his cloak revealing himself to be a large bald man with deep green scales like that of a dragon all over his body. he wore thick scale armor with spines down the back in between two large wings. the others also removed their cloaks to the dragon mans right there was a woman wearing a skin tight light blue almost white outfit that had icy like spikes coming out of the shoulders, elbows, knees and even around the hands, and also had simple high heel boots, she her self had a cold complexion red piercing eyes, and white hair that seemed to stand up like a frosty glacier beside her another woman also wearing a skin tight outfit though hers was more revealing than the others was, and seemed to be made from leaves and thorny like vines, and flowery like boots, her complexion was more gentle but more of someone who enchanted and invoked, she had cute blue eyes, and long green ponytail styled hair. The next was a thin man with short fiery red hair styled so it looked like his head was burning, his skin was also a light shade of red and seemed to shimmer as if not quite containing a great fire he wore a crimson tank top and matching pants. Beside him a woman in a long shimmering dress she had fine fish like scales covering her body and fins on her arms and legs her light blue hair was cut very short so not to hide her deep blue eyes. the man beside her wore long robes of the purest white the edge trimmed with mystic symbols and his extremely long silver hair flowed down his back his calm calculating hazel eyes seemed to look everywhere and nowhere at once. The man to his right wore a business suit under a long white labcoat, his skin had the lightest hue of green about it as did the roots of his short blond hair. And finally to the dragon mans immediate left was a small girl in a full flight suit her mid length brown hair seemed to constantly move as if blown by a light breeze, her intense hazel eyes looked around the room with an air of strong discipline. She turned to look at the dragon man,

"So draken why have you called us here."()

"Well wendy, I've called you here because we have a serious problem. When the barrier was created that split the universe into the inner and outer realm a stone was thrown from the core to a backwater dimension, from there 5 earthlings obtained great powers and have slowly been using them for different purposes." the red headed man looked over yawning,()

"Yea yea draken we know all that already if you recall we were monitoring the rock when it fell, so what if some puny humans have a little power now its not like they will be a threat to the other realms we can deal with them later. I say we concentrate our efforts on taking out that little pain in the ass chaos night first." the white haired man looked over at him from across the table,

"Well faulks it appears you don't have all the information, 4 of those humans have gone and associated themselves with the overseers." this caused a look of shock to cross most of the faces in the room. The fish woman looked back to draken()

"Please tell me lucien is wrong or at least that they are not very powerful."all eyes turned back to draken()

"Im afraid lucien is correct as usual andrea, they may be moderately weak now but their power could grow far greater than even our own if left unchecked." he activated a holographic device in the center of the table revealing the image of the young guns and lord omega.()

"Ooh those guys look kinda cute a girl could really sink her thorns into someone like that." the plant woman said eyeing the hologram.

"Ivy the point is to stop them not... oh never mind" the ice woman responded shaking her head at ivy at this the doctor leaned across the table towards her()

"Always the cold shoulder ah glace, guess that's to be expected from the ice queen."()

"Oh viper your just mad I would not go for your examination routine aren't you."()

draken stood up

"Enough people, we need to monitor these humans at the moment they only seem to be combating each other if were lucky they could destroy each other. However if the 4 young ones survive im sure the overseers will use them to cause more chaos all over the universe, we need to monitor the situation on earth for now and if necessary step in to stop this threat, faulks , viper, andrea, and wendy, I want you to go to the earth realm and monitor the humans... do not interfere in anyway with out contacting me first." ivy glared at him

"Why cant I go too."

" I need you and glace to see if you can track down that annoying chaos night. And lets all hope he does not join up with the minions of the overseers, that could mean doom for us all."meanwhile back in an empty field a young kid landing a large craft outside a Texas town under the cover of darkness couldn't resist sneezing.

"Hum I guess the overseers must be planning a new way to mess with me, I cant handle any more of their crap right now."()

nearby in a small cave leading to the underground cavern the young guns began to make there way to the surface to find a new base of operations.

"Hey sarge, do you really think it's a good idea to lose the armor while were moving around... what if omega attacks?"

"Well omega has never seen us without the armor, he wont attack if he doesn't know who we are." finally reaching the exit of the cave they we surprised to see a giant ship parked in the middle of the field as the landing ramp extended a small boy looking to be around 10 years old dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans he had a black ball cap over his short brown hair and even though it was still dark in the early morning he had a pair of dark sunglasses, as the yong guns slowly moved in closer to see the ship josh couldn't help but notice the kid had a striking resemblance to a fellow young gun.

"I thought you said omega didn't know what we looked like that kid he summoned looks like a ten year old version of garret." the sound of his voice made the kid jump in the air and pull a giant black and white key from out of nowhere.

"Who's there, is that you dark man, im not in the mood for your games right now. Show yourself." melfina was the first to poke her head out from behind the hill the young guns where hiding behind followed closely by don, josh, and garret, when the kid saw melfina he began to lower the key but as josh and garret rounded the corner he jumped back into a fighting stance and prepared to charge them.

"Stay right where you are overseers." before he could make another move however melfina stepped in between him and his targets.

"Hold it little man they are not the overseers, we are the young guns. My name is melfina, how do you know the overseers anyway."

"Im jack striker, the overseers have been constantly messing with my life for a while now."

"Greetings young jack, im josh matrix, that guy is don jones, and this is garret striker...wait a second. Garret striker...jack striker...man your creator has no creativity in his naming does he."

"Well at least he has more than just one fic posted."

"Ah touche. So what brings you to this back water dimension, and what kind of ship is that.."

"This is the Ragnarok im just here trying to lay low for a little while I need a break from the over powered evil beings I've been having to face lately." don leaned over to him.

"Congratulations you came to the wrong dimension my friend."

"What makes you say that, there doesn't seem to be any super powerful beings around here causing trouble."

"Looks can be deceiving young striker, powerful creatures are always where you least expect us." a man said from behind jack. Everyone turned and came face to face with the overseers, jack quickly took up his keyblade again and charged at them with the intent to kill. Much to the young guns surprise he was able to match the attacks of both overseers for a short time before they managed to over power him and knocked him back to the Ragnarok. Dark man walked over and stepped on the hand holding the keyblade

"Calm down young striker, we're not here for you. Though I do enjoy our little sparring matches." garret moved close to shadow lord

"So why are you here."

"We came to warn you, you are being monitored by a group of beings known as the guardians."

"You mean those shadow people what about them."

"They are a group of beings that are trying to control all dimensional realms in the universe. Together they have power equal to our own." melfina made her way to dark man who was still standing on jack.

"So why should such powerful beings be monitoring us its not like were a major threat to them right now anyway, and do you want to get off him now." dark man moved away and melfina pulled jack back to his feet.

"Your right to believe your not a threat now but all five of you have the potential to surpass them in power, that is something they cannot allow. If it appears you intend to gain greater power or hinder their plans in any way they may try to destroy you. That is why we're here, our plans need to be pushed forward darkstar this is for you." dark man handed josh a medium sized leather book.

"The jedi guide for dummies... they really have made a dummies guide to everything."

"Really, do they have a dummies guide to beating annoying overseers?" asked Jack, Josh shook his head.

"DAMN IT!"

"We must leave now train quickly we will try to distract the guardians and keep them away from all of you for a time..farewell" with that both the overseers vanished meanwhile back at omegas home the signal from a probe droid showed him the whole conversation.

"Well it appears I we have a common enemy no mater I know the perfect minion to test my newest controller on" he drew a picture of a tall man with flowing white hair and long robes. However when the picture grew it changed into a small boy.

"What your not the great warlock I wanted to summon...who are you."

"My names Rushe, where am I." omega thought about this for a second.

"Ah rushe now I remember you hold the sealed Snyder, but to break the seal I need a woman. Well I know the purfect one." he quickly threw a controller on rushe and started drawing many stick figure minions and winged stick figures, he gave them their commands and sent them to the last known location of the young guns. Back at the field a small device on dons wrist started to beep loudly.

"Crap we've got trouble, the eye in the sky just picked up a lot of stickmen activity headed in our direction, looks like I was wrong about him not knowing what we look like, you better get your armor on." the young guns all changed back into their armored forms and prepared for the battle. They didn't have to wait long as a small army of stickmen came over the hill.

"Jack if you want to run that's fine but if you fight remember head shots are the only way to kill these things." kiva said

"Run ... this looks like a good way to blow off some steam." he drew his keyblade and charged into the mass of stickmen firing off multiple key blast and removing heads as he went. The stunned young guns paused only for a moment before joining in the fray. Not long into the battle a winged stickman landed behind kiva and attached shackles to her arms ad placed a gag in her mouth to keep her from casting spells before it took off carrying her back toward omegas. Darkstar noticed them flying away and transformed back to his normal form but with great angel like wings he caught up to the stickman and took out his head catching kiva before she could fall. On a nearby hill lord omega stood ready for a rescue attempt.

"Looks like ill have a use for this mistletoe after all." he yelled at darkstar

"Um not to be a buzzkill but I don't think mistletoe is gonna help you out much."

"You know your right...then how about a tow mistle." he yelled pulling a rocket launcher on his shoulder and firing at darkstar blowing him away from kiva who was captured by another stickman, omega drew a portal and he and the stickman took the struggling kiva back to his base.

"Kiva ... OMEGA WHEN I FIND YOU YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" darkstar yell at the closing portal all the remaining stickmen disappeared into cracks in the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

omega has captured kiva darkstars insane with rage what could happen next... you'll just have to wait for the next update to find out

1 ok a little incite to where I got the names- draken–drake was taken to many times

2 BRING ME PETER PAN

3 the phoenix from harry potter...what...

4 also derived from harry potter...don't laugh...real men read harry potter... shut up

5 reboot

6 what else are you gonna name a plant girl..

7 pulled from glacion- pokemon

8...I don't know ...it was chaosblazers idea ask him

9 more on that will be explained in one of chaosblazers fics


	6. last battle on earth

disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. the characters johnny omally/ lord omega, josh matrix/ darkstar, garret striker/ blazer, don jones/sarge, melfina veila/ kiva, the overseers and the guardians were created by myself and chaosblazer. the character jack striker was created by chaosblazer alone. there is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic. oh and if you see this () it means I have some notes on it at the end

**chapter 6**

**final battle on earth**

The young guns minus kiva and jack gather back at the Ragnarok after the last stickman has vanished. as they arrived jack looked over the group.

"Hey where's kiva."

"That bastard omega took her." Josh growled still looking a little damaged from the rocket. Don patted him on the back.

"Don't worry we know where they went once we have a better plan we will go after her."

"Your joking with me right, im not gonna leave her in the hands of that old fool for any longer than I have to." josh said glaring daggers at don.

"Dude calm down its too dangerous to go rushing in without a plan we would probably just get ourselves captured as well."

"I cant believe were even having this conversation why the hell would you abandon her like that don. Jack you'll help me wont you, that ship of yours would be a great help."

"I really want to but I've been thinking about what the overseers said, if the guardians get here and were still together they will definitely destroy us. I am sorry but I think its in the best interest for all of us if I return to the pokemon dimension." jack replied not meeting josh's eyes.

"Fine if you all insist ill save her by myself." and with that josh regrew the angel wings and took off towards omegas home. When he arrived he was immediately assaulted by a small group of stickmen that appeared to have a body armor on josh opened fire with both of his arm cannons but the stickmen were able to block his attacks with their armored arms. After only a few minuets of battle the stickmen overpowered josh, bound him and pulled him into the room lord omega was waiting with ruche and a mind controlled kiva.

"Well well well if it isn't the little hero come to save his friend. How did you like my new and improved stickmen." omega gloated from behind his desk.

"OMEGA I SWEAR IF YOU LAY A HAND ON KIVA AGAIN I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT." josh yelled back at him. Omega just laughed

"Oh my dear boy I don't have to lay a hand on her as you can see she is already under my control. Kiva if you would be so kind would you break the seal on ruche."

"Y-yes lord omega." she knelt down next to ruche,

"Accept this, in the name of Ino Marta, beloved goddess of beauty, break now this seal." she leaned in and kissed ruche. The room began to shake and where ruche stood he was replaced by dark schnieder.

"What is this who has summoned the great dark Schneider."omega walked over to him holding his strongest controller

"It was I lord schnieder I offer you this crown of power as a symbol of your dominance over this world." schnieder took the controller and placed it on his own head. Omega then began to laugh evilly until schnieder removed it and crushed it in his hands.

"What how did you escape the power of my controller." omega said in terror

"Pathetic little fool did you really think some one as week as you could really control me. I will take over this world myself, with my new woman." he grabbed kiva and pulled her close. At that exact moment the room began to shake even more violently than before, omega scrambled for cover, schnieder looked around for the source and found josh. His eyes were glowing the purest of crimson the air around him seemed to simmer with an aura of darkness, the armored stickmen were vaporized instantly and even the headband on kiva was destroyed by the shear force of his anger.

"**GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF OF HER YOU DAMN DIRTY WIZARD."** josh roared at schnieder. Kiva moved quickly away from Schneider still not completely aware of her surroundings.

"Well it seams this woman belongs to you. But not for long." he rased his hand toward josh and started chanting,

"Zazum zazumore tal talumas voras, burning in the depths of the pits of darkness, let the fires of hell take you, let the fires become my sword and strike you down VENOM!" the air around josh began to swirl like a red cyclone hiding him from view.

"Josh NO!!!!!!!" kiva screamed. However when the spell finished a large muscular with a red domed helmet stood where josh was moments before, the figure changed back into josh's angry normal form much to the surprise of dark Schneider.

"What no ones ever survived my venom spell how did you do that." josh glared at him his eyes still glowing red.

"Its very simple, IM THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH." he dashed forward and punched schnieder so hard he flew threw the wall completely destroying the house and all the houses around it. Kiva ran over to where josh was standing and looked into the smoking ruins, when the smoke cleared dark Schneider stood with only the smallest bit of blood on his face.

"You"ll pay for that, cannon fodder you be damned." as the blast came towards them kiva cast a barrier spell that cancelled the attack.

"Darsh I will never be your woman and if you continue to attack us I will kill you." kiva said, Schneider mearly laughed at this statement.

"You may have some good spells but even you are not strong enough to defeat me."

"True but im a quick study." she glanced over at josh who nodded and quickly changed into dark Schneider and back into his normal form. They both raised their hands and began chanting.

"Zazum zazumore tal talumas voras, burning in the depths of the pits of darkness, let the fires of hell take you, let the fires become my sword and strike you down VENOM!" as the air began to cover Schneider one of his arms bulged and fell off rolling away from his main body. After the spell was completed josh dropped to his knees.

"Wow that's a real strain I never want to do that again... Mel are you alright." before she could answer the severed arm of Schneider grew to the full body. At his appearance josh stood back up wobbling visibly and barley able to stand he moved melfina behind him and held both hands out to his side.

"Impressive, never have I seen anyone capable of using that spell, let alone 2 people. However I grow bored with this world and shall return to my own." he cast a spell and vanished into thin air. With the threat finally gone josh passed out from the strain of the spells, melfina knelt beside him,

"Thank you josh ill never forget what you did for me." she bent down and kissed him on the lips just as sarge and blazer arrived.

"Wow what did we miss." blazer said after seeing them and the remains of the houses. Melfina picked up josh and started to carry him back to the group.

" it's a long story... oh yea and if any of you tell him about this I will kill you." she said as she passed them by and headed for the underground cave. Omega waited for all of them to leave before moving from his hiding place in the rubble.

"They've gotten much to strong I may have to abandon this world and try conquering another."with that he set off to make plans for his departure. 3 days later back in the caves josh finally wakes up.

"Well its about time sleeping beauty woke up."

"Don't start garret, after the crazy shit I went threw I deserve a little sleep... even though the kiss melfina gave me before I completely passed out was not to bad.

"Crap im never gonna live that down am I." she said burring her face in her hands.

"I don't plan on gloating til omega is a pile of dust. He has grown far to overconfident we have to stop him now." josh said

"I think we all agree and we have a plan to finally take him out of the picture."don stated the alarm on his wrist started to beep again.

"It appears now is the perfect time to strike, omega is on the move, he's at the park where the rock crashed." they all changed into their armor and ran for the exit. At the park omega had already began creating the portal that would allow him to leave the earth realm and travel into another. Before he could enter however both the young guns and the 4 guardians arrived at the park.

"Well well the young guns and the so called guardians all here to stop me...joy." omega said as he quickly drew 10 of the armored stickmen to defend him.

"Actually were here to stop all of you." faulks said he then threw a giant fireball at the young guns knocking them and omega into the portal. Before the guardians could follow the portal closed.

"Faulks you idiot draken is definitely gonna hear about this when we get back." andrea yelled at him before they all vanished. inside the portal omega and his minions managed to separate themselves from the young guns and vanished into an unknown dimension.()the young guns stayed in the portal for a while longer before appearing in a small room. On the other side of the room a man with med length brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail wearing glasses, a t-shirt and pants sat at a computer typing rapidly while a small calico kitten dosed lazily on the desk beside him. The kitten looked up surprised by the unexpected visitors.

"What is it miho." the man said petting the kitten and turned to see what had startled her. To his surprise he came face to face with the people he had just been writing about.

"What the hell I don't remember writing this." josh slapped himself in the head.

"God how many people are there gonna be that look like me." at this the man smiled

"Technically speaking...its you who looks like me. I am the original after all." blazer started shaking his head but don and melfina under stood.

"So you're the creator, and you knew this was gonna happen." melfina said to him. He looked around to all of them.

"Um I am the creator but I had no clue this was gonna happen, I just finished writing the part where melfina kissed josh. This caught me by surprise."

"Oh thanks for that by the way." josh replied and they both lightly tapped fists. Don raised his hand.

"Um creator .. Guy do you have any clue how we're gonna leave this place.. You cant write like a plot hole or something into this." at these words another portal opened under the young guns and dropped them out of the real world.

"Ok well that works... wow you know your insane when you have a conversation with you fictional characters, don't you agree miho." the man said petting the kitten, the kitten looked at him.

"Don't worry your not really insane till the kitten talks back. Now bring me some food and cat nip."() at this the man banged his head on the desk and decided to stop writing for the day and check his sanity.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young guns are hurtling threw a portal to who knows where, and im clinically insane apparently... the fun will continue in the next update...

1 to find out exactly what happens to omega at the first dimension he visits check out chaosblazers fic

Jack Striker Chronicles:Kanto chapter22

2 Yes miho really is that bossy...


	7. fears confirmed

disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. the characters johnny omally/ lord omega, josh matrix/ darkstar, garret striker/ blazer, don jones/sarge, melfina veila/ kiva were created by myself and chaosblazer. there is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic. oh and if you see this () it means I have some notes on it at the end

**chapter 7**

**fears confirmed**

in a large Japanese city a large black portal opened up in mid air dropping the young guns onto an abandoned street right in front of a black cat and a white cat both with a crescent moon symbol on their foreheads.

"Wow. I don't think ill ever get use to that." blazer said as they picked themselves off the ground

"Ok where are we now." kiva asked

"Well were not In Kansas anymore Dorothy. Looks like a Japanese town... probably some anime." sarge replied.

"That really narrows it down... an anime Japanese town..." kiva replied, after looking around she finally noticed the two cats that almost looked like they were whispering to each other. "Wait a second... I think I've seen that symbol before. Crescent moon."

"Well this is an anime...maybe they can talk. Hey cat where are we. Is this earth." sarge replied

"That's it Artemis, they must be from the negaverse, quick go find the girls." the black cat said.

"Right luna, im on it. Keep them busy for a little while." artemis replied.

"Crap, where have I heard the name luna before. Girls, must be a magical girl style anime...huh crescent moon, girls...no...please god no...anyone but them." darkstar said slowly moving away from luna.

"Darkstar, what's wrong. Who is it." blazer asked, at that moment artemis returned followed by 5 girls in school girl uniforms.

"don't move evil doers, by the power of the moon I will punish you." the blond girl said striking a few poses.

" **damn it to the void.** Why did the first anime world we have to come to be the sailor moon universe." darkstar screamed punching a wall.()

"These guys mean business. Lets do it girls. Moon prism power." the blond girl said as she began spinning and twirling in a bright pink light.

"Is she gonna fight us or dance all day." sarge asked.

"We will stop you all. Neptune power transform." the blue haired girl said as she started to dance as well. The other three followed suit.

"Venus power transform"

"Jupiter power transform"

"Mars power transform"

"Pull up a chair this is gonna take a little while." darkstar said. after a full 2 minuets of dancing in the lights the girls emerged to reveal they had only changed their outfits slightly.

"That's it... all that for a costume change." sarge exclaimed "now I see why you hate this place darkstar."

"Hey sarge, you have a scouter right... what does it say about their power level." darkstar asked

"Let me check... its... its... **ITS OFF THE SCALE.**" sarge exclaimed.

"What, no way...their really that powerful.' darkstar said stunned.

"Huh... no I mean the scouter cant even pick them up... as in the turtle from dbz with a power of .001 could whip them." sarge said

"Hahahahahahahaha." darkstar laughed as he changed into his unarmored form including a long black trenchcoat with his green star symbol on the back black shirt and black pants "wow you scared me there for a second."

"Josh why did you lose your armor. There's about to be a fight." blazer said.

"After looking over that book the overseers gave me I've managed to tap into the force so I really don't need the armor anymore. That and I wanted to attempt to get things as even as possible. Oh and while were in another dimension why don't we just go by our nicknames... makes things a lot easier " darkstar replied

"Ill make you evildoers pay for underestimating us... moon tiara power." sailor moon said as she took off her tiara coted it with energy and threw it at darkstar. Much to the sailor scouts surprise however the tiara only bounced off his chest.

"Did you just throw a hairpiece at me... ok im gonna do the evil thing here and just blast you... its for everyone's own good." darkstar said as he grew the cannons on his arm.

"Oh no you don't. Jupiter thunder... crash." yelled sailor Jupiter firing a bolt of lightning from her tiara.

"Mercury bubbles... blast." sailor mercury said creating a wave of bubbles an firing them at darkstar.

"Venus crescent beam... smash." sailor Venus said sending beams of energy at darkstar.

"Mars fire... ignite." sailor mars yelled sending a wave of fire forward. As all four attacks hit darkstar there was a large explosion completely hiding him from view as the smoke slowly started to clear there was the sound of very slow clapping coming from within the smoke. A gust of wind whipped threw the ally clearing the smoke to reveal darkstar completely unharmed.

"You know its always been a dream of mine to blast this place... time to make it a reality." darkstar said as he started to charge his cannons.

"That's enough darkstar... did you forget if you destroy the world we will be destroyed as well." kiva said.

"Amendment: I did forget that... stupid frail non compartmentalized organic meatbags." darkstar said in a deep robotic voice. Kiva immediately smashed him over the head with her hammer.()

"Ok sarge what do we do next, any idea if omega came here." blazer asked.

"We better take a look around, to see if I can get a sensor reading on any other portals to this world." sarge said looking at a small computer on his arm.

"But what about sailor moon." kiva said glancing at the still fear frozen sailor scouts.

"No one cares about sailor moon." blazer replied.

"Aawwww" sailor moon said. As the young guns began to leave the street another dark portal opened directly below them.

"Crap not again." sarge yelled as they were once again thrown into a interdimentional rift appearing moments later in a room with the only door covered by a visible energy field.

"Sarge any clue where we are now." kiva asked. Before he could answer a voice came over the speaker in the ceiling.

"Welcome minions of the overseers. You are currently in a containment field at the main base of the guardians."

"Great... ok show yourself guardian you don't sound like that fire guy who are you." blazer said. at that moment one of the walls changed to show lucian in a control room.

"Oh where are my manners, I am lucian master of the mind." replied lucian

"Ok lucian... you wanna let us out of here so I can kick you ass." darkstar said

"Oh temper temper, I don't think ill be doing that any time soon." lucian replied smiling darkly

"Ok lucian, a question for you... how did you find us so fast... it took your friends 3 days to get to the real world and it only took a few minuets to pull us out of the sailor moon world." kiva asked

"That is simple my dear. Your dimension moved a lot faster than sailor moons. The dimensions don't move at the same speed." lucian replied.

"Oh I get it, that's why in dbz it takes 40 episodes for a planet to blow up." blazer said. "Good to know."

"So when do you plan to let us out." darkstar asked

"That will be never and after glace and ivy retrieve the chaos night we will destroy you all." lucian replied, at this statement darkstar changed into the juggernaut and ran full force at the energy field.

"Fine ill get us out... aahhhhhhhhhhhhh." as darkstar crashed into the barrier he was immediately electrocuted.

"I think we need another way out." kiva said

"No, no I got it...aaaahhhhhhhhhhh." darkstar said ramming the barrier again. " ok third times a charm...aaaahhhhhhhhhh."

"Just try something else."kiva said angrily

"Ok... one more for the road...aaaaahhhhhh." darkstar said hitting the barrier again.

"Ok darkstar's of no use to us... I think the sailor moon realm messed with his brain." sarge said

"Oh there is no hope of breaking that barrier... or the walls for that matter they are made of pure adamantium. Well ill leave you to contemplate your doom." lucian said before turning off the screen.

"Ok kiva think any of your magic can bust that thing... darkstar move it." sarge said.

" lucky number 7...aaaaaaaahhhhh." darkstar replied.()

"No I cant blast this place without risking killing us all. Dammit darkstar your getting on my nerves." kiva said smashing darkstar over the head with her hammer.

"Ok ok im done. So any idea of how to get out of here." darkstar asked changing back to his normal form

"No if you were paying attention. The walls are adamantium were stuck." blazer replied

"Hehehehehe... apparently they forgot who they we dealing with... I know of one and only one being who can manipulate adamantium." darkstar said

"Wait who can manipulate a metal like adaman...oh... him." sarge said as darkstar changed into an elderly man with a long red cape and strange looking helmet. As he began to concentrate the wall beside him seemed to melt and form another doorway. after the door was formed darkstar changed back into his normal form.

"Well that works... cant believe they didn't think of that." sarge said as they all left the room into a long hallway with similar rooms a long the walls. "Lets get out of here fast."

"Um question... how are we supposed to do that, we cant exactly create portals like the overseers or the guardians can." blazer said

"Maybe There's a way to create one with out powers like a portal generator around here. Let me hack this terminal and find out." sarge replied. Meanwhile in the main control room a low alarm began to sound indicating a prison break.

"Well, well, well, I have to give them more credit. I never thought they would get out of that cell. Draken, the young guns have escaped im sending the drones do you want them destroyed or mearly recaptured." lucian asked

"Destroy them." draken replied. Lucian activated a control on the computer and in the corridor near the young guns small doors began to open and flood the hall with small white orbs.

"Got it There's a portal room a few rooms down I've activated one now if we can get there we can get out of here." sarge said as he finished his work on the computer. As the young guns turned around they came face to face with the hundreds of orb. All the orbs split across the middle and produces small arms with saw blades attached.

"Ok looks like its gonna be a little harder to get to the portal than we originally thought." kiva said

"Oh good... I was hoping they'd put up a little fight." darkstar said pulling 2 devices from his coat, when he pressed the activation button on the top a beam of pure energy came from the bottom of the cylinder, one blade was pure black while the other was solid white and both were a bit shorter than a standard light saber. Darkstar struck a knife fighting stance with the blades of his sabers running along his arms but not touching them. sarge drew 2 pistols, blazer drew a katana and kiva created a hammer.

"Ok boys and girl.. Target practice." blazer said, the young guns charged into the mass of swirling blades shooting and slashing quickly clearing a path threw the bots. back in the control room draken watched the battle with concern.

"Their stronger than I gave them credit for." he said.

"Draken, a report from the pokemon realm... glace is dead, omega managed to kill her." lucian said from his console

"Damn him." draken said smashing his fist into a nearby table. He turned to a communication computer when he activated it an image of ivy appeared. "That's enough Ivy, retreat."

"But sir, this boy.." ivy replied.

"You will obey and retreat, those other four are causing too much mayhem in out affairs and must be dealt with now!" draken almost yelled into the mike

"But what of this boy?" ivy asked.

"We'll come back for him in due time, but as for now do as I say, that is all!" draken replied.

"Sir..about Glace..." ivy said lowering her head.

"Her loss was great..she served us well and that treacherous fool Omega will die a million times over for this action against us, but enough you must go and intercept the other four." draken said before breaking the connection. Moments later as the young guns managed to fight their way into the room with the active portal a slightly battle damaged ivy teleported into the room with them.

"Well you boys are even cuter in person. Why don't you quit all this fighting lose that armor and come talk to me for a while." ivy said striking a very seductive pose causing sarge and blazer to stare aw struck and lose their armor and caused darkstar to slowly start walking towards her.

"Oh no you don't bitch... this ones mine." kiva said grabbing darkstar and pulling him back. Ivy gave her an angry look that snapped sarge and blazer out of their stupor.

"Ok now would be a good tome to get the hell out of here before more guardians show up." sarge said shoving the other young guns into the portal before he entered he dropped a hand full of grenades and followed close behind the others. As soon as he entered the portal closed, ivy was forced to dive out of the room and run full speed down the hall before the bombs blew taking a large chunk of the bases scanners with them.

"Damage report. Where did they go." draken asked.

"I cant tell sir. The blast took out our sensors for most of the outer realm. They could be anywhere. It could take weeks to get a portion of these systems back up and running." lucian replied. Draken stared at the blank screens for a long time...

"**DAMN THEM... WHEN I FIND THEM THEY ALL WILL DIE SLOWLY.**" he yelled smashing the table to pieces in his rage.

once again the young guns have barely escaped the guardians...SPECIAL NOTE...the next stop for the young guns is actually another fic. in order to keep up to date check the first 2 chapters of chaosblazers fic. Jack Striker Chronicles 2 The Journeys

1 the hardest part of this chapter was stomaching the research on sailor moon

2 my second favorite star wars character

3 cant get enough of these abridged jokes


	8. visiting friends pt 1

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon or the characters and creatures involved with this story, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri, Star Skyler belongs to Katie Legends, The four young guns belong to both me and fellow writer chaosblazer, chaosblazer owns Jack Striker, Benny Granite,

ok so I lied, this chapter and the one after it were pulled directly from chaosblazers fic and reposted with his permition hope you enjoy

**chapter 8**

**visiting friends pt 1**

Jack sighed as he stared at a lone house that seemed to be by itself on the outskirts of pallet town, though a window he saw a woman in a business suit with long purple hair prepairing for another day of hard work, but as soon as she turned he ducked out of sight, on his shoulder rested Raiden who was confused by his trainers actions. "Pikachu?" it asked.

"So it's been about two years by now... and I still bet she don't care about what I do..." he stood up and walked off sighing with Raiden following. "Come on Raiden, we're heading back over to Olivine now." Raiden nod and follow as Jack stomped out of town. _"She never even bothers to call me, always so focused on her job, ...well I don't care about her either."_ he soon came to route one and took up his pokeball and called out Pyra. "You ready to fly on over to saffron?" she nodded and he took off his shoes and stood on her back gently. "Alright then let's go." Raiden lept onto his shoulder as Pyra took off into the sky and flew towards saffron, all the while Jack was enjoying himself by standing and enjoying the winds blowing against his face. "Aerial surfing is so fun eh Raiden!?" Raiden sweatdropped and nodded as the flew towards Saffron and as they landed Jack looked at a small device on his arm that showed the current time and began running northward after calling Pyra back, Raiden held on as tight as his tiny arms could.

"PIKA!" it yelled, Jack laughed at this while inadvertainly creating a sonic boom from how fast he was going.

"Come on little buddy you can take it." he said smiling as they soon reatched a bullet train station, and after quickly paying for a ticket Jack got in the train and smiled devishly as Raiden was breathing hard. "Raiden, just so you know..." the train began to take off in the left direction at a very fast speed which caused Raiden to freak out more, and prompted Jack to call it back before it let loose a Thunderbolt due to spazing out, Jack sweatdropped and nodded to the other passengers who were all tense as the train picked up more speed unti soon it arrived in large giant metropolis like city with many buildings. "Ah, Goldenrod city yet again, haven't been hear in a while." He walked around the city heading towards the northern exit while shrugging. "However it's too busy for me and i'd rather go chill at my favorite place." he muttered heading up to a moderately sized park where many people were enjoying themselves, however one teen inparticular was not kicking back, his attire and hairstyle befitted that of a biker and he seemed to be in a bad mood, which only worsened when he bumped into Jack.

"Hey brat, move it!" Jack sighed.

"You bumped into me first dude." he replied, the biker snarled.

"I have the right to bump into people cause i'm in a bad mood right now, my girlfriend just dumped me." he declared, Jack sighed.

"Don't really care dude, sides this ain't really the best place to vent your anger out." the biker took up a ball and grinned like satan himself.

"You know what brat, your right, how about I just vent out all on you then." Jack sighed and went for a great ball on his belt.

"Your funeral, pick your poison dude." the biker was taken aback by this and snarled.

"You mocking me kid? I'll have you know i'm one of the best trainers around these parts!" he yelled, throwing forth a pokeball and from it came a blue Nidoking, many people began to gather around the two seeing the Nidoking and most of the younger children present were excited and impressed, Jack was not however.

"Just because a pokemon is a different color doesn't mean it's all that, and sides i've got two shiny's myself." he tossed the great ball and from it emerged a large creature that was rougly around eight feet tall, and had a large black skinned body with a little bit of a greenish tint to it, two small wings and eyes with small antenna's that shook nearly everyone present to the core including the biker and his Nidoking, but they regained themselves.

"Well this is awsome punk cause now i'll make myself more famous by taking down a Dragonite." Jack chuckled and grinned darkly, but then sweatdropped when a few other local trainers recognized Jet and gasped.

"Oh my god, that's the infamous dark Dragonite!" yelled a male bug catcher, a female trainer next him gulped and nodded.

"Which means that guy is the gym slayer...Jack Striker." Jack winced as mummur began to go throughout the crowd, and more so when the biker twitched.

_"This is the kid who whooped every gym leader but Morty and Clair with realitive ease...so if I can beat him then that means I can..." _he grinned and began laughing like a madman. "This is great! By beating you i'll take your title of gym slayer and become famous!" he continuted to laugh while Jack sweatdropped.

_"Looks like i'll have to shut this idiot up the hard way..." _he then grinned and laughed darkly to the biker stopping him and cuasing him to flinch while also scaring many people in the crowd."Then let's commence the destruction shall we?" the biker nodded slowly.

**Battle Situation**

_**Jack's Jet vs Biker's Nidoking.**_

_**Battle mode 0999**_

__**INITIATE COMBAT!**

"Um, Nidoking try an Ice Beam attack!" Nidoking did so and fired off a beam of Icy energy that struck Jet, but it hardly flinched at all. "THE HELL!?" Jack chuckled.

"I'll give you credit for teaching your pokemon moves they don't normally learn, but a weak move like that only makes my friend here angrier and crazier." the biker growled, but then sweatdropped when Jet shook them all off thier feet with a thunderous roar scaring Nidoking but as it turned to run Jet grabbed it by the tail and began slamming it hard against the ground each time harder and harder until the sound of bones cracking could be heard, the biker growled and took off two balls from his belt.

"Fearow, Hypno, get in there, we can't lose!" the two pokemon emerged and lunged forward, but Jet didn't care as he slammed Nidoking down upon Hypno smashing it into the ground and then throw Nidoking into a nearby boulder breaking it before glaring a whole through fearow who began to regret coming out of it's ball.

"Thunderbolt," Jack said simply, Jet charaged electricity on it's antenna's and let loose a powerful blast of electricity that sent the bird crashing to the ground extra crispy. "Hmm, bbq bird is so good, especially well done." The biker called his pokemon back and stormed off, Jack chuckled and then hopped onto Jet's back as he saw several collectors starting to approach. "Think we better go to Olivine now buddy cause otherwise the local pokemon centers are gonna have many victims tonight.." Jet nodded and took off quickly into the sky, many children watching were impressed by the majestic dragon, and others due to the fact that once again Jack began to "Aerial Surf" on it's back, but as Jet flew northwest eventually past Ecruteak city, he did not notice a young girl in a shrine maiden outfit with a Misdreavus by her side looking up at him in suprise.

"Oh wow..is that Jet..and Jack?!" she wondered seeing him "surf" on it's back, but at that moment some younger girls aslo in shrine outfits got her attention.

"Come on miss Star, we need to get back to the shrine now." said one of them, Star nodded.

"Your right, let's go." she said with a smile as she continued along with them, back in the sky Jack continued to enjoy his surfing as Jet arced more to the west, and they continued on towards a modestly sized port town in the distance which took nearly no time getting too thanks to Jet's fast flying speed. "There's Olivine, prepare to land buddy." Jet nodded and did so right outside the city limits, Jack called it back and smiled. "Thanks buddy, now take a rest and be ready for the joyous victims you'll get to crush soon." he put the ball onto his belt and walked inside the city.

Meanwhile back outside to the northeast in a small clearing a vortex like portal opened up and from it came four people in the high teen/earlier adult age range, three of which were men, two with brown hair, one short and the other long and had a small ponytail down the back, the other man had short black hair, and the fourth member who was a woman had long red also tied in a ponytail style, all were wearing standard modern dary clothing consisting of various t-shirts and blue jeans, and as they fell the ponytail haired boy in particular fell on the girl and she immediantly got out a large metallic hammer and smashed him into the ground with it extremely hard causnig shockwaves to ring out... five minutes later.. "WHAT DID I DO!" yelled the ponytail haired man who had his head bashed in.

"You can't keep your hands to yourself, so I bash your head in." the man now known as Josh got to his feet as she put the hammer away.

"Still though Mel you tring to kill me?" the girl sighed and looked around as did the other two men.

"So where the hell are we now dudes?" asked the man with the short hair, the black haired man produced a device on his arm.

"Well we're in another demension for one thing." the short haired man sighed.

"That was quite the brilliant deduction Adiran..I mean Don." Don glared at him.

"Oh shut up Garrett, I don't see you coming up with anything." Garrett pointed to a caterpie in a tree nearby.

"I can deduce we're in the pokemon demension for one thing." Don sighed.

"Know it all..." he muttered under his breath, Josh finally managed to recover and stood up.

"So if we're in the pokemon world you think that kid is here?" Melfina smiled.

"Hopefully so, he's alot nicer than you are for his age Josh." Josh fell over. Garrett and Don chuckled.

"Ouch." said Don.

"Burn." said Garrett, Josh got up again.

"You've got to be kidding me, well let's see if we can find out where we are and then go look for him." the others nodded and began heading towards Olivine, as they did so Jack twitched slightly as if feeling a distrubance.

_"I sense a disturbance in the force.." _at that moment he saw a rather large van drive by with a letter R on the side, with several officer Jenny's in hot pursuit."...Or a TR truck being chased by the law.." he sighed and shook his head, but then noticed something out of the corner of his eye that caused him to turn, a large teen abit older than him wearing a simple green school type suit was walking up. "Hey Frank man wassup?!" Frank chuckled as they exchanged high fives, but then he pointed after the Jenny's.

"Hate to cut this short, but I heard some Sneasal's were on those.." a really big explosion cut them off. "That didn't sound too healthy..." Jack nodded and they went on running towards the source of the explosion and found that the large truck was toppled over and several angry Sneasal's were now attacking everyone in sight along with the two rocket members who ran off running, one hard long sand colored hair and the other had short green hair, Jack couldn't help but laugh as he had met them once before.

"Look at Cassidy and Botch..whoa!" he stopped as a Sneasal lunged at him with a Slash attack and moved to avoid it, several of the officer Jenny's were trying to contain the Sneasal's and failing miserably as thier Arcanine's weren't able to deal with being ganged up on, plus the Sneasals were fast, but Frank noticed something about it.

"Those Sneasal's are well coordinated, which means thier must be one leading them." Jack nodded and kicked an incoming Sneasal into a garbage can.

"Guess so, well we better find it and stop it fore the rest end up in the intensive care unit." Frank nodded and called out a large rock like pokemon that was as tall as Jet was, it's body was made of stone with spikes popping out of the back and it's overall skin color was brownish with a darker tint in the middle chest area, Jack chuckled upon seeing it. "I see Tyranitar is as strong as ever." Frank nodded with a grin.

"Yep, and Jet's gotta be doing good too huh?" Jack nodded.

"We'll talk more later, let's stop these Sneasal first." Frank nodded.

"Tyrantar, use Rock Slide now!" The giant monster summoned several boulders that crashed down upon most of the attacking Sneasal's knocking most of them out, however a few still remained and lunged forward to attack Tyranitar who mearly grunted as they approached, but as they did so a yell was heard stopping them, but was also heard by the four newcomers to the pokemon realm who had been making thier way towards the commotion.

"The heck was that?!" wondered Josh.

"Dunno, but it came from a few blocks over and sounded like a banshee." said Garrett, Melfina took out her hammer causing Josh to wince.

"Well let's go shall we?" she said, Josh nodded and they all began to run to where the carnage was, back at the scene of violence Jack and Frank's eyes both went wide when the leader of the Sneasal pack revealed itself to be a slightly taller sneasal but not only was it bigger, but it's body color was..

"It's pink?" wondered Jack, however upon seeing this, the Sneasal twitched, it's eyes narrowed and it went balistic as it lunged forward, however Jack lept over it and took up his Safari ball. "Think we need a time out here dude, Go Gale!" from the ball came Gale, but his body was now different, almost golden and metalic complete with large still pincir like claws that replaced it's blades, Sneasal calmed down and turned intrested in this new development and motioned for Gale to come get some, Jack sighed however when Glae twitched. "Don't even think about.."Gale lunged forward with energy charging in it's claws. "Nevermind.." It lunged at Sneasal who jumped into the air and came down with a hard Slash to the head which knocked Gale to the ground, but it got back. "First down.." Frank sweatdropped as Gale got back up.

"Um, what the heck are you doing?" Jack sighed.

"Well.." Gale fired off a swift attack without being told but it was dodged, Sneasal created a Shadow Ball and chunked it hitting Gale in the chest area and knocked down once again. "Second down Gale." Gale got back up as Jack turned. "See I gave up trying to train him since he's so obstanite about disobeying me, so basically I let him do what he wants, but if he gets knocked down at the max of four times I call him back." Frank nodded and sweatdropped as Gale tried another Metal Claw, but this time, Sneasal ducked it and and used a Metal Claw of it's own to send Gale flying from a nasty uppercut. "Third down now buddy, you wanna call it quits before your completely amasculated?" Gale growled and shook it's head and charged up one more metal claw. "He's persistant, i'll give him that much."

"Aren't you being a bit harsh though?" Jack shook his head, Sneasal began charging up a Slash attack as it's claws glowed white.

"Not really, if he want's to disobey me and do me wants then who am I to say otherwise." Gale blurred forward as did the Sneasal, and in samurai like fashion the two slashed each other so fast it could not be seen, but after the minutes of silence that followed Jack smirked and shook his head. "At least you tried..." Gale fell forward ko'ed completely while Sneasal smiled an motioned for more, but as Jack returned Gale a voice was heard.

"Damn that's one crappy Scizor you got there dude." said Josh, Jack winced upon seeing the four and smirked.

"Gee thanks, nice to see you guys too." he took up an Ultra Ball. "You mind waiting till i'm done here.." he stopped as Josh pointed and laughed at the Sneasal.

"Hey look it's pink!" he chuckled, this proved to be a bad thing however as a moment later his face was carved up worse than a thanksgiving turkey..."ouch..." The Sneasal then turned and glared at Jack while waving it's hand at him, Garrett sweatdropped recognizing the sign.

"Mimicing John Cena I see." Jack twitched at the Sneasal.

"You did not just do that, but either way it doesn't matter cause I can see you, and now i'm gonna catch you, Sanctions Charge Awaken, Volcain!" he yelled throwing out his Ultra ball and from it came a large pokemon that looked like a large weasel type pokemon, it had dark blue fur running down it's back along with three red holes around the neck area that soon produced fire. Melfina smiled at this as she knew what it was.

"Nice Typhlosion you got there Jack." Jack nodded but then pointed at the Sneasal.

"Volcain, Flamethrower!" Volcain nodded and did so, Sneasal eeped as the stream of fire nailed it dead on, but to Volcain and Jack's suprise, Sneasal got back up while burned ready for more and fired off a Shadow Ball. "Dodge and counter with Rollout!" Volcain nodded and curled it's body up while rolling forward nailing Sneasal yet again and sending it into the air, Jack took out a level ball and chuckled. "I'm gonna enjoy this, your mine Sneasal!" he yelled out throwing the ball up at it and beaning it on the head, it's body turned into the red light and it was caught inside the ball which dropped to the ground and shook several times before stopping, Jack picked up the ball and smiled. "Welcome to the team..Jing." Frank was confused at the name, but Melfina walked up chuckling.

"Ah the name of the bandit king I see." Jack nodded.

"Yep, it's appropriate for a Sneasal." he looked at Frank who had a jealous face. "What's the matter dude?" Frank chuckled.

"Guess i'm abit jealous of you since that Sneasal's a rare find, and if I didn't already have one rest assured I would've gotten it." Jack nodded and looked over to the four before turning back.

"Um dude, we're heading out tommarrow right?" Frank nodded and glanced at the four people, he noticed they were not carrying any pokemon on them.

"Yeah we are cause of my sister's friends throwing her that party.. and are those guys your friends?" Jack nodded.

"Yep, and I'm gonna go see why they are here but don't worry, i'll be at the dock's first thing tommarrow morning." Frank nodded.

"Gotcha dude, see ya then." Jack and Frank exchanged high fives and then Jack turned to the four as Frank departed.

"So what brings you four here." Garrett looked around and noticed many were starring at them due to the fact they had no pokemon on them.

"Um..I think we better go outside the city to talk cause it's not best to speak out in public." Jack chuckled and nodded.

"Gotcha." he replied and they headed back out into the clearing. "So again what brings you guys here cause I doubt it was the sights." Don sighed.

"Why must you repeat the same questions?" Jack sighed, but Josh nodded.

"Yeah man it's boring and repetitive in good stories like this one." Jack took out his Keyblade.

"I would appreaciate it if you didn't break the fourth wall here, your welcome to do that in your story but not in mine." Garrett sweatdropped.

"Uh.. but you just did.." Jack growled.

"Ah Touche..but no more." they all nodded and it was done. Don then spoke.

Well dude we just barely got away from those blasted gaurdian's." Jack sweatdropped hearing thier names.

"Them again." this shocked the four.

"Wait how do you know them?!" demanded Josh, Melfina bopped him on the head for doing so. "What was that for?!" Melfina smiled evily.

"I just felt like it that's all." she replied, Jack sighed.

"So you guys were in thier base? Please tell me you killed some of them and destroyed the place!" They shook thier heads to his dismay. "Damn." Don winced.

"A bit young to be cussing ain't we?" Jack shrugged.

"What's age really got to do with crap dude." Melfina smiled.

"Well we did take out a couple of the gaurdian's but most of them are still out there.." Jack sighed at this.

"I see.." he then took a small case out of his backpack and opened it, inside the case were several capsules that Garrett and Melfina recognized.

"Hey aren't those dino caps?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah." he took out a big one clicked it, and tossed it onto the ground letting it exploded and caused much smoke to erupt. "Guess since you guys are here i'll have to give this to you to get on your way.." when the smoke cleared a giant space like ship with a dragon style like fronted fixture appeared, the four travelers whistled at it, Don especially like a kid in a candy store.

"Me like very much." Melfina smacked him with a fan. "Ow.."

"Don't talk like an idiot." Garrett flinched.

"Geeez, your being really violent today Melfina." she nodded and pointed at Josh.

"Blame him for tring to be his perverted self..." Josh frowned.

"Yes blame me for everything why don't ya Mel...oh shit.." Josh soon found himself six feet under, Jack flinched at the sight.

_"I've faced men capable of blowing up planets...conquereing worlds and all around badasses who just don't give a damn and yet she scares me deeply..." _he motioned for the four to come inside the ship from a stairway that formed on the back. "How about I give you all a grand tour after we pull Josh up?" Josh nodded finally regaining conciousness.

"Yes that would be nice thank you, and please Mel try and pull me...oh god NO!" Melfina pulled out her hammer once again, the others sighed.

"This is gonna be a long day..." muttered Garrett, Jack sighed.

"I wonder if it's possible for someone's face to get smashed in so hard.." he muttered, Garrett was right, it was gonna be a long day.

--


	9. visiting friends pt 2

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon or the characters and creatures involved with this story, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri, The four young guns belong to both me and fellow writer chaosblazer, chaosblazer owns Jack Striker, Benny Granite,

Credit goes to Darkstar for writing the portion of the chapter where Jack leaves the young guns alone, and once again for this chapter there will be no post notes as it's so chaotic, also there is slightly suggestive content in what he wrote, but it's not too too bad, and there will also be a flashback sequence as well which will have -- lines showing when it is, and now let us begin.

**Chapter 9**

**visiting friends pt 2**

"So Josh you holding up fine now?" Josh nodded after being pulled out of the ground with a makeshift crane device.

"I will be..I think.." Melfina shook her head and walked off up a makeshift staircase that came down from the ship's backside.

"Whatever, you had it coming and now let's explore this thing alright?" the others followed willingly, not wanting to face her hammer of death.

_"She scares me very much..and I thought ghost's were bad..."_ thought Jack as he got in the lead and showed them around the ship, showing the various cabin rooms, chambers where devices were stored including a powerful emerald colored crystal "This thing allows this ship to hop demensions, but once you do it's gotta recharge for a fe days before it cna be used again." Garrett, Josh, and Melfina, nodded while Don yawned causing him to sweatdrop.

"This ship's kinda boring don't ya think, I mean there's no guns or weapon chambers." Jack grabbed him by the throat angry upon hearing that.

"Mock my precious again and I will rip into peices so tiny they'll need to tweasers to pick them up." the others sweatdropped, Don nodded.

"Yes sir, i'll be quiet." Jack eventually lead them to the ships cockpit and smirked, as did Melfina as she recognized the desgin.

"Ah, this looks pretty neat, kinda like the cockpit of the outlaw star from the anime.." Jack nodded.

"Yep.." he sat down to look at them. "Guess I have to give my baby to you guys, but i'm warning you now..." a dark aura that made them all shake with fear appear. "If you so much as scratch her, i'll.."

Ten minutes later..

"Any question's?" asked Jack, the young guns shook thier heads.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." said Garrett, sweatdropping with the others.

_"I've never heard anyone threaten people like that before.."_ thought Josh, but at that moment his stomuch began growling as did the others, Jack laughed at this.

"You guys hungry?" they nodded, Melfina was blushing slightly. "tell ya what, there's a really good resturant in olivine and if you want i'll go get some food for you guys." Garrett nodded.

"That would help out tremendiously dude." Jack nodded and took out a notepad.

"So what do you want?" they shrugged.

"Anything will help dude, buggers, a pizza, whatever's closest and the quickest." Jack nodded and headed out with a smile.

"Please don't touch anything till I get back okay?" they nodded as he disappeared into the darkness of the cooridor, Don grinned like a child.

"Well now that Jack is gone we can really check this ship out." he exclaimed as he ran to the pilots chair, Josh and Garret jumped into the gunners seats nearby and started faking a battle, Melfina just looked at all this excitement and slowly shook her head.

"I'll never understand boys and their toys." she said as she made her way to the central part of the control room near the navigation center, and as she approached a small circular section in the floor don noticed a big red button come out of the pilots console.

"Oooooh...Pretty shiny red button..must touch." he said in a trance like voice, and as he pressed it the section of the floor melfina was standing on dropped out from under her causing her to fall into a dark room, her scream caused Josh to look around for the source.

"Don where'd Mel go... what did you do?" Don shrugged not really caring and pointed at the button he wanted to touch.

"I don't know I just pushed the big red button and she vanished" Garrett sighed.

"Jack's gonna kill you when he gets back you know that right?" Josh didn't care and walked up to smack Don over the head.

"Well push it again maybe it will bring her back" obeying this command don pressed on the button once again, this time however a large cylinder came rising out of the floor as it connected to the ceiling most of the metal plates surrounding the tube pulled back revealing Melfina now wearing only a skimpy skintight bikini, at this sight Don and Garrett quickly turned away while Josh continued to stare for a second before getting a massive nose bleed and collapsing on the floor.

"I regret nothing I've lived as few men dared to dream!" he cried, he could see Melfina's lips moving but could not hear what she was saying.

"Hey Don is there a speaker button on that thing so we can hear what she said?" asked Josh

"Yeah its right here." he said and pressed a button, however doing so was not a good idea.

"...KILL YOU BASTARDS WHEN I GET OUT YOU SON OF A ..." she yelled out, Don quickly hit the mute button again.

"Um maybe we should leave til she calms down." Garrett nodded and got up.

"Aw come on you guys can I at least stay?" asked Josh.

"Sure if you want to face the wrath of melfina when she manages to get out of there." said Don, Josh nodded reluctantly after seeing a mental image of being smashed through the earth by Melfina's hammers.

"Point taken, lets go find Jack he may be able to help." he said as they quickly ran out of the ship and headed toward the town way off in the distance ,as they came to a small lake partially surrounded by mountains Josh quickly looked up as something wasn't right.

" I sense a disturbance in the force... there's a presence I have not felt since..." they all heard a dull thumping sound that seemed to come from every direction. The sound continued to grow louder and louder, the lake gave off an odd ripple in time with the sound. After a few seconds even the rocks and mountains started to vibrate, the sky seemed to darken in the direction they had just come from. Without warning Josh was thrown into a mountain by an unseen force, as he got back to his feet he could see a figure coming around the clearing, Melfina slowly made her way towards them now wearing a towel raped tightly around herself, her eyes were glowing the purest crimson and she was surrounded by a pitch black aura.

"Hey...um Mel... has anyone told you how beautiful you look to da...I REGRET NOTHING!" Melfina seamed to teleport directly in front of him and smashed him into the ground with two hammers, she then began to pummel him repeatedly with the hammers until there was a large crater in the ground. When she was finished with him she slowly turned to glare at Don.

"Oh shit, running time." he turned to run away but Melfina teleported in front of him and smashed him into the ground, with her vengeance complete the air around her went back to normal as did her eyes, she turned to where Garrett was hiding.

"Don't worry you im not going to hit you.. You didn't do anything... now help me carry these two back to the ship." Garrett sweatdropped while sporting a military salute.

"Yes mam" Melfina pulled Josh out of the hole he was in and threw him over her shoulder while Garret drug Don all the way back to the ship, eventually Jack returned with a couple of pizza's and bags of hambugers and couldn't help but sweatdrop at what had happened.

"Should I ask what happened here?" garrett pointed at melfina as she took a hamburger from one of the bags.

"She got ahold of them with her hammer." Jack winced.

"Ouch...I don't think I want to hear the details.." he said, a while later once Josh and Don had recoverd from being scarred both physically and internally they formed a small camp outside the ship and muched on the food Jack had brought back.

"It's been a while since I had Pizza, pretty good shit this is." said Josh.

"Yeah, but nothing beats a good old fashioned hamburger." said Don, and as they ate Melfina looked at Jack.

"So Jack, where did you get such a strong Typhlosion from? Jack smirked.

"Well it happened back around when I was heading to town near here called Ecruteak for my fourth badge..

--

"Finally found a center, about damn time." muttered Jack coming upon a pokecenter at the foot of a mountainous region, and as he headed inside after traveling many days to get his pokemon healed he sweatdropped when he saw a long line of trainers at the counter getting thier pokemon healed. "The hell is this shit?" a middle aged man who was before him in line sighed.

"Well a local pokemon's been putting alot of trainers pokemon in intensive care." Jack whistled at this.

"Must be one strong pokemon then, what is it?" another trainer, this one a female sighed.

"Well it's a rather strong Quilava that was abandoned long ago by it's trainer when it was just a Cyndaquil, but ever since then it's been toughening up by battling trainers who try and catch it, but no one can seem to beat it, even water and rock types have a tough time against it." Jack smiled.

"So it's that strong huh, I wouldn't mind having a pokemon like that on my team." both trainers stared at him as if he was insane.

"Are you joking boy, look at how many people are in here getting treated because of that thing." Jack shrugged, and headed outside.

"I don't intend on letting my pokemon get injured that badly dude." with that said he headed out and looked around the rocky terrain, two hours passed as he looked vailantly for the aformentioned pokemon. "Now if I was a Quilava where would I hide?" he continued looking around as nearby a small creature that looked like a moderately sized weasal with a black furred body and fire coming out it's head and rear watched him, but as soon as it launched a Flamethrower off Jack turned and caught the attack with his hand and smiled while taking out his dex.

_Quilava:this pokemon produces flames from it's head and rear when ready to use fire attacks, the bigger the flames the stronger the attacks will be._

"So your the Quilava huh? That attack sure didn't seem to hurt much so let's see if your as strong as i've heard." he took up Raiden's Preimier ball. "Up an attem Raiden we've got new blood to recruit!" Raiden came out of the ball and yawned still sleepy, Jack sighed. _"Note to self, Raiden's gonna start going to bed earlier so we don't have this mess ever again." _ Quilava was annoyed by this and growled.

"LAVA!" it yelled while covering itself in fire, Jack smiled.

"So this is Flame Wheel eh? Okay, Raiden use Thunderbolt!" Raiden charged and launched the attack forward, but to it and Jack's suprise it didn't seem to phase the incoming fire type at all as the lightning bounced off the fire, Raiden moved out of the way with a Quick Attack and allowed to Quilava to smash through a boulder that collapsed making jack whistle. "Wow that's a powerful flame wheel ya got there buddy." he looked over to Raiden, and motioned for it to stand down. "Come on back buddy, i'll let Hydro take over now!" Raiden nodded as Jack took up the lure ball. "Hydro, use Bubblebeam now!" Hydro came out and after flexing it's muscles fired off several strong bubbles forward at Quilava nailing it hard and sending it into a nearby tree hard. "Way to..go..buddy.." the atmosphere changed when Quilava got up star raving mad and began glowing. "Oh shit.." it's body changed shape when it finished glowing it was taller than Hydro by a good foot and it now stood on it's hind legs with ease, it's face had also changed and looked more serious as well as sporting a flame like collar that was portruding from three red circular holes on it's back, Jack took his dex up once again at the creature who leered at Hydro with a look that would kill, Hydro returned the favor not moving and motioned for the creature to come get some as the dex soon beeped up an entry.

_Typhlosion:This pokemon is said to cause volcanic eruptions with the flames on it's back and is very fast and powerful, as with Quilava the bigger the flame on it's neck the stronger it's fire attacks will become._

_"This is getting intresting, I wasn't counting on it evolving, but who cares it's more of a challenge that way."_ he put his dex away. "Hydro use Hydro Pump now!" Hydro nodded and fired off the big stream of water forward, Typhlosion sweatdropped at the size of the attack and quickly did a barrel roll to the side and behind another boulder to get out of the way of it as it passed by. "Nice defensive tactic there buddy, but your not the only one capable of smashing boulders!" Another Hydro pump was promptly fired this one smashing through the boulder hitting him dead on and causing him pain, however it was not enough as Typhlosion rose to it's feet and blurred forward at Hydro with a Quick attack.

"Poliwrath!?" yelled Hydro, suprised at what it thought was a kamikaze tactic but was much more as Typhlosion reared it's right fist back and it became coated with eletrical energy.

"No way, that's not.." Hydro was slammed on the head hard with a thunderpunch attack, however like Typhlosion it wouldn't go down easily and promptly nailed it back in the stomuch area even harder knocking the air out of it and causing it to fall unconcious, Jack took out an Ultra ball and smiled as it fell to the ground. "Your definitely a strong pokemon dude, and my seventh one." he dropped the ball ontop of it allowing it to be caught after a few shakes, he then took it up and smiled at Raiden and Hydro who nodded and smiled back. "Welcome to the team Volcain."

--

"Heh, It was awsome, still thought it was funny I couldn't go back to the pokecenter since if i did there would've been a mass hysteria over me catching it evolved." the young guns smiled at the story.

"Impressive dude, so what other pokemon do you got?" asked Garrett, Jack smirked and called out Pyra, Zeke, Jet, and Hydro, but was forced to recall Zeke and Hydro when they noticed each other and prepared to engage in mortal kombat yet again, the young guns sweatdropped at thier attitude.

"What's the deal with those two?" asked Josh, Jack sighed.

"Caught em both on the same day, they haven't gotten along at all since then, and try to kill each other any chance they get." he replied, much wincing ensued.

"That's gotta suck." said Josh, but he then whistled over the two dragons. "Quite the impressive Charizard you got there, and damn what a cool Dragonite." Pyra blushed slightly, Jet made a face that pretty much said "You better believe it." Jack laughed slightly.

"Yeah, Pyra's been with me since day one, and Jet was my second capture." Melfina sweatdropped.

"Um how? I thought you couldn't get Dratini's in Kanto outside the safari zone?" Garrett shook his head.

"Game logic don't apply in this world Melfina." Jack nodded.

"Yeah, those Team Rocket idiots had one up in mount moon, but it joined me once I released it." Josh rose an eyebrow while making a fun face.

"Yeah right, I bet you enjoyed stealing from the enemy." Garrett smacked him over the head.

"The correct term is pillaging Josh, and there's nothing wrong with doing that." all rose their hands at once.

"Amen!" all said, at that moment a noise was heard nearby, and Jack sweatdropped as Benny appeared sweating like a dog.

"Hey Benny dude, sup?" the young guns sweatdropped at his name.

"Wait, did you say his name was Benny?" asked Melfina, all of them were trying to hold back laughing, Benny growled at thier attitudes.

"You punks mocking me!?" he yelled, Garrett nodded.

"Yes, yes we are, whatcha gonna do brother!" Josh smacked him over the head.

"Okay no imitating wrestlers dude we already used that plotline once." Garret shook his head.

"But that was in the last.." he stopped when Jack pulled out a twelve gauge double barrel remmington. "Okay i'll shut up now." Benny sweatdropped.

"What the fu...wait since when can little kids posses firearms, that's against the law!" Jack and the others sweatdropped.

"Your really one to talk mr "I work for an evil team that goes around stealing pokemon when i'm able to.." oh and by the way man SCREW THE LAW, I HAVE POWER!" he yelled, Benny growled and tossed out his Steelix, but then stopped and blushed when he saw Melfina.

"Whoa who's the babe?" Josh sweatdropped and began making motions while Melfina began to get angry.

"Um dude..bad..bad idea..really bad ..no you know what never mind." Benny suddenly found himself getting smashed through several trees and crash landed on the other side of a nearby river hard, his Steelix was angry at this and thrusted an Iron Tail at Melfina, but Josh got in the way and began glowing before becoming a large man in brown steel like armor, and Steelix's tail bounced off harmlessly, Josh grinned in his new form and smiled. "That's right, you stupid snake, I'm the juggernaut bitch!" he punched Steelix hard and sent it flying into the air and out of sight making Jack grin like satan, Josh changed back and grinned. "Sorry bout that was that a little bit much?" Jack shook his head.

"Oh no that was quite nice..of course now Benny's gonna have to go find it again, speaking of which.." they sweatdropped when they saw Melfina standing behind Benny who was just now getting up. "HEY BENNY, YOUR ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVER AGAIN!" yelled Jack, Benny sweatdropped but then felt death upon him as he turned and saw Melfina standing over him with her hammer.

"Um..can we discuss this over a nice candle like diner..." Melfina's hammer suddenly buldged and became bigger as she grinned in an evil way.

"No chance." the four boys turned away in horror at what happened next not wanting to see the sequence of brutality and carnage that occured.

Two hours later...

"I'll say this much, if he's still alive then he's not human." said Jack sweating as they prepared to go to sleep for the night. "Oh by the way guys i've got two more gifts for you." they rose eyebrows, but then Don grinned like a kid in a candy store when a large black cannon appeared before them. "This is one of them, i've named this cannon Harconnen." Don picked it up while Melfina sweatdropped.

"Wait i've heard that name before and I can't put my finger on it, but it had to do with a disturbing person." Don picked up the gun and tried to scan it with his scanners but it was to no avail.

"The hell did you build this from?" Jack chuckled and took out something that made them wince.

"Wait, isn't that old man Omega's pen!?" demanded Josh, Jack nodded and tossed it to him, Josh looked it over. "What the..it's not glowing anymore." Jack sighed.

"Well that old geezer somehow absorbed it's powers into his mind and can now create things by thinking." the young guns winced at this.

"Damn..now I see why the gaurdian's consider him to be such a threat now." said Garrett, Jack winced at the mention of the gaurdians.

"By the way, two of them came here after that old man and they picked a fight with me as well as trying to get him." the young guns eyes went wide hearing this.

"Wait, those freaks were here?!" yelled Josh, Jack nodded. "When was this?!" Jack thought for a moment before speaking.

"About a year plus I believe." he replied, Melfina immediantly walked over to Jack, and motioned for him to kneel next to her.

"Jack, i'm going to cast a spell will allow us to examine that incident from your mind, because we've got to confirm something we were told." Josh got up as she prepared herself to chant something and everyone became confused.

"Where are you going?" Josh looked at Melfina.

"You mind waiting till I get back Melfina." she nodded reluctantly as Josh went inside the ship and returned five minutes later with a popcorn bucket loaded with buttered popcorn. "Alright i'm ready." Melfina shook her head and upon chanting a small ball of white light appeared in her hands, and from it a small triangular beam came out from one side and shot into Jack's head, causing him to fall asleep slightly, while another similar large beam erupted from the front and projected the images of what had occured when Jack had faught them.

"Wow, that icy chic's cold.." muttered Don, watching her constantly tring to stab Jack and Johnny with her ice blades, Josh whistled when he saw Ivy appear, however Melfina snarled when she saw her trying to suduce Jack, but it didn't seem to work making Josh sweatdrop as the image faded after Johnny had used his new powers to send the Ice guardian to hell.

"Wow, that's a strong gun he had." said Garrett, Don looked over the giant cannon Jack had given to them and recognized it as the same one only with a different paint job, Josh meanwhile got up and walked over to Jack who felt rather dizzy from Melfina's spell and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I have much to teach you my son." Jack was still trying to regain himself, but he soon did when Melfina smashed Josh into the ground with her hammer while growling like a demon.

"Um, Melfina..why are you angry?" asked Jack abit nervous for his own saftey as right now she was emitting an aura that would kill a normal person instantly.

_"So you've tried to seduce children as well as corrupt my boyfriend eh Ivy..well rest assured that now i'm not just going to kill you i'm going to make you suffer before you die!" _she growled internally, her aura making the evening sky darken more than it was, but soon she stopped and calmed while taking deep breaths.

"That's right, momentai.." said Jack sweating. _"She's just as crazy as I am..that was terrifying."_ he thought as she began to rub her eyes and headed inside the ship.

"I'm gonna go ahead and catch some z's inside guys, remember we leave first thing in the morning." she said, they nodded while sweating, except for Josh was already out of it, Garrett took a blanket and tossed it over him.

"Poor guy had a rough day and he's all tuckered out." he said before crashing himself, Don continued looking over the gun while Jack crashed as well, wanting to get some shut eye and forget the chaos that had just transpired.

Eventually dawn came and at the crack of it the Young Guns and Jack were up and ready to go thier seperate ways, Jack however realised something that made him sweatdrop. "You know I forgot to teach you guys how to fly this baby." Don shook his head and smirked.

"Actually it's cool, my personal AI can link up to the ship and handle it till we're able to handle it ourselves." Jack nodded and shook thier hands good bye.

"Take care of yourselfs and give the gaurdian's hell for me." they nodded, Melfina hugged him.

"We will, and if they come back, be sure to tear them apart, especially Ivy." Jack nodded, Josh became jealous of this.

"Hey I want a hug too!" Melfina nodded with a devilish face.

"Alright then." she began hugging him..but she squeezed abit to tighly causing a snapping noise to occur and Josh to scream in pain.

"That didn't sound too healthy.." said Garrett.

"Too bad none of us are Chiropractors..." said Don.

"You alright there Josh?" asked Jack, his response came in the form of a small moan. "I'll take that as a no.." he then sighed when he heard the noise of a boat coming in from Olivine. "Looks like I better head on over to Olivine dudes, i'll catch ya later." he took off running making the young guns sans Josh smile.

"Who does he think he is, Sonic the Hedgehog?" muttered Don, Melfina shook her head.

"Well in any case guys, we best head out as well." she said hauling Josh over her shoulder, Garrett and Don nodded, borded the ship and piloted it up into the sky where it formed a large blue portal like vortex and disappeared through it out of the demension, meanwhile Jack made it to Olivine port and smiled when Frank arrived with a younger girl who had long brown hair done up in twin ponytail style, she had blue eyes and wore a simple school girl outfit.

"What kept you two man, you said you'd be here before me?" said Jack smiling, Frank shook his head.

"Should I even ask how you got here before us." Jack smiled at the girl.

"So you must be Lindsey huh, it's nice to meet ya, my name's Jack." he held out his hand and she took it and shook it gently while nodding.

"Yeah, it's good to meet you mr. gym slayer." Jack fell over.

"I see my stupid rep's gonna follow me to hoenn huh.." Frank nodded as they prepared to board thier ship, but couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, but let's just hope this trip's peaceful since it's been a while since i've been to hoenn." Jack nodded.

"Indeed." he replied as they headed towards thier cabins on the boat, and soon it departed for the distant Hoenn region where thier next journey awaited them.

--

huge thanks to chaosblazer for writing these 2 chapters and letting me double post them


	10. the quest begins

disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. the characters johnny omally/ lord omega, josh matrix/ darkstar, garret striker/ blazer, don jones/sarge, melfina veila/ kiva were created by myself and chaosblazer. there is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic. oh and if you see this () it means I have some notes on it at the end

**chapter 10**

**the quest begins**

deep in space outside of the pokemon planet a large red dragon styled ship floated in orbit.

"It was nice of jack to let us use the Ragnarok." kiva said as the rest of the young guns lounged around the cockpit of the ship.

"Yea now we wont have to wait for a random portal to takes anywhere. So sarge where we headed first." blazer asked from one of the weapons stations.

"Ooh Ooh can we go back to the sailor moon world and blast it from orbit...pleeessseee." darkstar begged.

"Hmm let me think...no. lets see if we can track down where omega went. Alpha do a system check to see if there is any equipment that can track residual portal locations." sarge said. The holographic projector next to him showed the image of alpha. Alpha saluted and silently vanished from the projector for a few minutes when he returned a list of coordinates appeared on the screen beside the pilots controls showing where the portal omega used to escape was located and where it lead.

"Nice work alpha. Ok strap in lets see what this baby can do." sarge said turning to the pilots controls, blazer and darkstar readied themselves at the weapon station, kiva started to walk towards the navigation post, stopped for a second glaring at sarge then walked around a large circular section in the floor.()

"Engines ready for launch. Warp activated." alpha said

"Make it so number one."() sarge said. Alpha saluted and activated the warp drives sending the Ragnarok threw a portal and into space outside a new planet.

"Any idea where we are now." blazer asked

"The sensors say this world is called azeroth any ideas where that is."sarge asked.

"Oh cool.. We're in the world of warcraft dimension. I know this place fairly well." darkstar said.

"Ok lets land and get our bearings then we can see if omega is still here." sarge said. As the Ragnarok entered the atmosphere it did not go unnoticed. Three travelers saw the craft land in the forest not far from their location. The first was a woman with heavy plate armor and long read hair pulled into a ponytail, her weapon was a large scythe strapped to her back. Her companions included a large man dressed in chainmail and carrying two swords strapped to his hips and another man dressed in long robes

"Agrro did you see that."the woman asked the warrior

"Its hard to miss crystalrain. Could that be a dreanei ship." agrro said. "What do you say kebal"

"That's not any dreanei design I've ever seen. It could be something from the burning legion." kebal replied.

"Well lets check it out if it is hostile there may be some good loot to grab there." crystalrain said unstrapping her scythe. Kebal started chanting and summoned a large blue creature that seemed to float on dark clouds, and agrro unsheathed both his swords as they made there way to where the ship landed. Back outside the Ragnarok sarge turned the ship back into its capsule form.

"Ok everyone put your armor back on. Im not sure exactly where we are and if this is hord territory we may have to fight our way out." darkstar said, the others complied and were soon in their armor.

"Ok which way." kiva asked.

"Hold it my motion tracker is picking up four targets headed in this direction." kiva summoned her hammer, blazer drew his katana, darkstar drew his lightsabers and activated them, and sarge grabbed his battle rifle. They didn't have to wait long, after only a few seconds a large blue creature came out of the trees and stopped.

"What the hell is that thing." sarge asked.

"That would be a void walker. Which means we have a warlock in our presence. Now lets just pray their with the alliance." darkstar replied. " wait I have an idea. Show yourselves we don't want to fight but we will if need be. We are human."

"Stand down. Their not with the legion." crystalrain said as she and the others stepped out of the forest. The young guns relaxed and put their weapons away darkstar looked over the travelers for a second before realizing exactly who he was meeting.

"Wow... this must be how that creator guy must have felt when he met us." darkstar said slowing taking a step back in shock.

"What do you mean darkstar. Who are they." kiva asked him

"The paladin's name is crystalrain, the warrior is agrro, and the warlock is kebal."

"Wait how do you know that." blazer asked him.

"Because I created them. They are my characters in wow" darkstar said

"Ok lets not let them know anything about that...oh and darkstar... why did you make a female character." kiva asked him

"Um...the coin landed on tails." darkstar replied.

"Ok if your done freaking out their starting to stare at us lets ask them where we are and see if they know anything about omega." blazer said

"Good idea, excuse use lady paladin, could you tell us where we are exactly." sarge asked

"Of corse you are in elwynn forest just south of stormwind." crystalrain replied. "If you like we were headed in that direction you can accompany us. But first I must know who are you and what are your skills in combat."

"I am called darkstar, I guess im a druid, this is kiva she is a mage, blazer is a warrior, and sarge is a hunter." darkstar replied

"Wait why am I a hunter." sarge asked

"Because they use guns more than anything." darkstar replied. "Oh and I would suggest a shotgun if you have one."

"Good lets be on our way then." agrro said. The group quickly made their way threw the forest to the gates of stormwind. Before they could enter the city however they were stopped by a large warrior in heavy plate armor.

"N0 0n3 c4n p455 un7i1 7h3y c4n d3f34t my 1337 h4x0r 5ki11z. I 4m b100dr4yn3 4nd I ch4113ng3 y0u n00b5." bloodrayne said ()

"What the hell did he just say." blazer asked

"Its cool I speak leet, ill translate. He said 'no one can pass until they can defeat my leet haxor skills. I am bloodrayne and I challenge you noobs.'" darkstar translated.

"So he wants to fight ok ill take him on." kiva said shouldering her hammer and stepping forward.

"H4h4h4 s7upid chix0r 7hink5 5h3 i5 4 m47ch f0r 7h3 gr347 b100dr4yn3. Bring i7 0n 5i55y gir1." bloodrayne said

"For his sake I really don't want to translate that." darkstar said slowly moving back from kiva.

"Just do it already." kiva said

"Ok just don't smash the messenger, he said 'hahaha stupid chick thinks she is a match for the great bloodrayne. Bring it on sissy girl.'" darkstar translated

"Stupid...sissy girl... ok try this on for size.

_Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand, Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands, Let the foes who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess, DRAGON SLAVE_." kiva said a large blast of light came out of the sky and landed directly on bloodrayne, the other young guns quickly put on sunglasses to protect their eyes. When the power faded there was nothing left of bloodrayne.

"Ok kiva do you think you may have gone a little overboard there." blazer asked

"Oh no... if I went overboard I would have used the giga slave on his ass." kiva replied

"I have to applaud that spell but lets go before he respawns. We may need to ask the king if anyone has seen anything like omega or his minions." darkstar said as he pushed the other young guns into the city. After seeing that blast crystalrain and her partners new the young guns were way out of their league and decided to leave the city quietly. as the young guns made it to the center chamber of the palace they saw three figures standing on a raised platform a man a woman and a small child.

"My lord could you assist us in our quest to track down a powerful sorcerer that may have come to these lands." sarge asked the man. Darkstar walked up beside him and bowed down to the young child.

"Please forgive my friend my king he is not familiar with you or your lands, we are tracking an evil sorcerer that can summon strange being that have never been seen in this land, he calls himself lord omega. Have you heard of him." darkstar said to the king

"There has been word from our spies That a man in read armor tried to make a deal with the undead leader lady sylvanas. That my be the man your looking for, he was last seen in tirisfal glades." the king replied.

"Thank you my king we will leave for the hord territory at once." darkstar said

"Great warriors wait take this letter to the griffin master and he will give you some griffins to shorten your trip." the king said handing darkstar a letter.

"Thank you my lord, we will leave after we have secured some supplies." darkstar said. Later after leaving the palace and collecting the necessary supplies the young guns left on the griffins and entered the lands of the forsaken.

"Ok everybody stay alert were in enemy territory now." they all drew the weapon they had earlier except for blazer who drew a giant sword.

"Blazer where did you get that sword." sarge asked him.

"Some guy was selling it in town I gave him all the gold in that bloodrayne guys wallet that I found. He called it the sword of a thousand truths or something like that."()blazer responded. As the group came out of the forest they found themselves right in the middle of a large undead and armored stickman army.

" lets take this slow and work our way towards the leaders without getting swarmed." sarge said

"Ok lets do this...**LERRRROOOOOOYYYYYYY JENKINS.**" ()darkstar yelled turning into a large paladin and charging strait into the mass of enemies.

"Oh god... he just ran in." blazer said

"Well save him. Go in and save him." kiva said. The other young guns charged in cutting a large path threw the enemy warriors until they caught up with darkstar who was now back in his original form.

"Look I found clucky." darkstar said holding a chicken in the air

"Darkstar you are just dumb as hell." blazer said

"Least I got chicken."darkstar replied

"Well, I had hoped it would take a little longer for you to find me." omega said from his place beside lady sylvanas.

"Sorry to keep you waiting we would have been here sooner but we got held up by our old friends the guardians." blazer said

"And you managed to escape, im impressed but you wont be so lucky this time. Oh and...kiva was it. I may need you help again I think I can control dark Snyder now." at these words both darkstar and kiva' eyes began to glow red "Now minions attack."the undead and stickmen began to attack the young guns but were not able to make much progress threw blazers sword and kivas hammer. Sarge managed to take out large groups of enemies with his sticky grenades. Darkstar started moving closer to where omega was.

"Attack ok ill attack." darkstar raised his hand and aimed it at omega, a flash of lightning erupted from his fingers and shot toward omega who managed to push lady sylvanas into the way. The attack hit her full force and killed her instantly. As she fell to the ground all of the undead stopped fighting and glared at omega.

"Um crap... maybe that wasn't a good idea." omega said slowly backing away from the angry undead."this looks like a good time to leave." a portal opened up behind him and he ran threw closing it before anything else could follow. The undead immediately turned their attention to the stickmen that were left behind.

"Ok I agree with omega, lets get out of here while the undead are distracted." blazer said. The young guns ran back to a clearing in the woods and sarge called the Ragnarok out of its capsule. They climbed in and took off just ans the army of the undead appeared.

"Ok that was interesting. Sarge where'd he go this time." kiva asked.

"I don't know the sensors aren't picking up the portal... he must have figured out how to hide it." sarge said.

"Ok so where do we go next." darkstar asked

"Well I suggest we gather some training so lets head into some of the anime worlds and see what we can learn." sarge replied

"Sounds good to me lets go." Blazer said. the Ragnarok created another portal and disappeared.

--

next time the young guns continue their search for omega and pick up some interesting stories along the way

1 if you haven't read the 2 chapters in chaos blazers fic like I told you then you wont get it...so there

2 im not a treky but I couldn't resist its also a good yugio abridge reference

3 it was at this point that my spell checker committed suicide

4world of warcraft meets south park

5 you all saw that coming and you know it


	11. BEGIN PREPARATIONS

disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. the characters lord omega, darkstar, blazer, sarge, kiva, and the guardians were created by myself and chaosblazer. there is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic. oh and if you see this () it means I have some notes on it at the end

**CHAPTER 11**

**BEGIN PREPARATIONS**

deep in space near a large space station the Ragnarok appeared out of a portal.

"Sarge, where are we now." blazer asked.

"Were in the outlaw star dimension, that space station is called blue heaven, I figured we could get some supplies before we really get started tracking down omega... and maybe get some new clothes, as much as I like master chief this gear is really gonna draw allot of unnecessary attention to us." sarge replied.

"Question, how are we gonna pay for the supplies." blazer asked

"With kiva's help... alpha has identified a machine in the system that can change currency, kiva if you can use alchemy to create some cash we can convert it into the local currency." sarge said.

"That works, ill get right on that." kiva said. Not long after that the Ragnarok pulled into the designated landing bay, as the young guns exited the ship they were greeted by a creature that looked like a metal ball with long arms and legs.

"Welcome to blue heaven travelers, im Swanzo the master ship mechanic. What brings you to this station." Swanzo said.

"We're just here for supplies." sarge said

"Well don't let me stop you, just a word of warning blasters aren't allowed on this station so you'll need to leave them here." swanzo said

"Hah not much of a concern for us, but thanks for the tip." darkstar said as they made their way into the main part of the station

"Ok im going off on my own to shop, where should we meet when were done." kiva asked

"Here take these communicators, when I find a good meeting spot ill let ya know where it is...and try not to start any trouble." sarge said directing the last comment to darkstar, and handing them small devices that fit in their ears that were almost impossible to see afterwards.

"Ok well im off, see you guys later." kiva said, the others went their separate ways. After many hours had passed darkstar began making his way to the bar sarge pointed out as the meeting point, when he arrived he saw sarge in his new attire sitting in the back.

"So you went for the full military style did ya." darkstar said as he walked up to him, sarge was now dressed in black and grey camo pants military boots black and grey camo long sleeve top, that had a splinter cell look to it, miniature computer on his left arm, sleek scouter styled device covering his right ear and eye, screen colored red, black belt with many small compartments on it. his hair was now cut to a military styled buzz.

"Of course, I see you changed your look a little as well." sarge said, darkstar was now dressed in black leather pants with small green stripe down the sides at the seam, black belt with silver studs, black military style boots, pocket less/ sleeveless black leather shirt, black leather trenchcoat with large green darkstar symbol on the back and 2 green bands strapped around his arms at the biceps and wrist, and black fingerless gloves, he was also not wearing his glasses but his eyes looked similar to those of a cat.

"Hey guys wassup." blazer said loud and fast from just behind darkstar.

"Ah crap you scared the shit out of me, how are you so quiet in all that metal." darkstar said breathing heavily, blazer was now in deep red boots with metal plates on the shins, red leather pants laced with chainmail, black martial arts styled belt, red colored long sleeve chainmail shirt under deep red sleeveless leather tunic laced from mid chest to the top, red colored steel gauntlets on both forearms that extent to cover the top part of his hands, red ninja styled head piece with removable mask and silver forehead protector.

"It's the ninja training." blazer replied

"Well its working for ya, so has there been any word from ..." darkstar started to say before staring slack jawed at something behind the other guys.

"Darkstar...you ok, hello earth to darkstar, what the hell are you staring at." blazer said before he and sarge turned to see kiva walk into the bar. "Oh" she was wearing a low cut shoulder less deep blue long sleeve top with a small silver medallion just above her stomach marking the point the cloth moves around to the back to form coat tails that come to a point just above the back of he knees, leaving a bare midriff and silver rings on her sleeves at the top binding a split that runs to just above her elbow, deep blue fingerless gloves, deep blue pants with a part running down both sides from just under the waistband to right above the knees with silver rings binding both sides together in the middle, deep blue sandals with leather straps wrapping around he lower leg to just below her knees, a small choker with her silver alchemic symbol attached.

"If you guys keep staring your gonna make me blush." kiva said as she sat down beside darkstar who had yet to move at all.

"You look amazing kiva." blazer said.

"Yall don't look to bad either." kiva replied

"I wonder if he's gonna be ok. " sarge said poking darkstar with a fork.

"He'll be fine, its just shock, this should wake him up." kiva said as she kissed him on the cheek. Darkstar immediately snapped out of his stupor.

"Kiva, you look incredible, here I got you something." darkstar said handing her a box, when she opened it there was a silver circlet with a blue gem that matched her eyes.

"Wow thanks darkstar. Its beautiful." she said as she put it on her head with the gem sitting in the center of her forehead.

"If everyone is done gathering their supplies then I say we head out." sarge said getting up from the table, as they started towards the exit a large man grabbed hold of kivas arm.

"Hey babe, why you hanging out with these losers. Ill show you a real party." the man said. Darkstar turned and grabbed the mans arm.

"Listen friend, for your own safety I would suggest you release her." darkstar said to the drunk.

"Do you have any idea who your talking to. Im big bang Malcolm im a wanted man. I've got the death sentence on 4 systems." malcolm said releasing kiva and turning to confront darkstar.

"Wow good for you. In all honesty I wasn't concerned for you, I just didn't want kiva to get mad and take out this station because of some stupid drunk." darkstar said. Malcolm didn't take the threat well and started flexing his arms at his sides, sarges scouter began to indicate large amounts of electric energy being produced by malcolm, he looked at his computer and saw the schematic for a robot where malcolm was standing.

"Look out he's a cyborg." sarge yelled at darkstar, seconds later Malcolm's arms changed into metal whips and lashed out at darkstar, he barely managed to duck the whips and pulled his lightsabers out of his jacket and ignighted them. Malcolm used his arms to throw a table at darkstar but was surprised when the table stopped in mid air. Darkstar smiled at his shock as he threw the table back at him using the force Malcolm used his arm whips to split the table in two but was not prepared when darkstar cam dashing through the split in the table an cut Malcolm's head off.

"Hey barkeep, what was the bounty on this guy." darkstar asked walking away from the decapitated body

"Big Bang Malcolm had a bounty of 50 million." the bartender said

"Tell the police to send the amount to our ship." darkstar replied. As they started to leave again sarge's scouter started to go off again.

"Look out darkstar he's not down." sarge yelled. Darkstar turned around only to get hit by an arm whip from the still headless Malcolm.

"Ow.. Im gonna feel that in the morning, ok you don' want to play rough wit me mon ame." darkstar said switching back to a Cajun accent as he pulled a card from his jacket. Malcolm swung his whips at darkstar again but darkstar jumped on a table and did a flip over the whips while throwing the charged card at Malcolm's chest. When the card hit it blew a hole clear threw his chest causing Malcolm to collapse on the ground again.

"There and stay dead this time." darkstar said.

"Great, now lets go before we get stuck with the cleanup bill." blazer said as they left the bar. when they arrived back at the Ragnarok they were greeted by a group of small can like robots performing status checks on the ship and performing some mundane tasks.

"Alpha, what's going on here." sarge yelled. Alpha appeared on a holo projector near the door.

"Sir, I was interfacing with the A.I. of a ship that landed nearby recently calling itself Guilliam. It hade similar pod bots aboard that performed mundane chores and ship maintenance. I downloaded the blueprints and created some for the Ragnarok." alpha replied before saluting sarge.

"Im not sure if it's a good idea to mess around with jacks ship, what do you guys think." blazer said.

"I think their kind of cute." kiva said as one of the pods hovered in front of her and split open to reveal little arms and eyes.

"As long as they do the boring stuff im fine with them." darkstar said

"Ok they can stay... just ask before you make any other modifications to the ship alpha." sarge said as he prepped the ship to leave. Upon exiting blue heaven they noticed many flashes of light coming from the space around a nearby star.

"Hey sarge check that out. It looks like There's a battle going on over there." blazer said pointing at the star.

"Hmm it looks pretty one sided, should we help." kiva asked

"Cant we go to one dimension without getting into a major battle." sarge wined.

"Technically we never fought the sailor scouts." darkstar replied.

"Oh true...well then... to battle." sarge said as he moved to intercept the ships that were coming in for backup.

"Our phasers are at the ready captain." darkstar said

"Wait didn't we use that bit already?" blazer asked.

"No that was the engines." kiva replied.

"Good enough for me...ahem...make it so numba one." sarge said in his best captain picard voice. The Ragnarok charged into the midst of the enemy fighters. Blazer opened fire and blew one ship out of the sky.

"Yea I got one I got one." blazer yelled, darkstar turned around now looking like a well known...scruffy smuggler.()

"That's great kid, don't get cocky." he said to blazer.

"Your gonna get us killed." kiva yelled from the nav station.

"Do worry yourself princess, she'll hold together." darkstar replied as the ship was rocked by a laser strike. "Here that baby... hold together."

"Rrrwaaaaarr." sarge roared. () there was a long pause as if they were waiting on something.

"Alpha you need to work on your timing dude you missed a perfect C3P0 entrance point... get with the program man." darkstar said

"Ok enough joking around were in a battle here." blazer said.

"IM FIRIN' MA LAZER." darkstar yelled and he and blazer resumed fire on the enemy ships making short work of the remaining calvary of pirate ships.

"Ok lets go help that other ship out." sarge said.

"Too late, looks like the battles over, oh wait I know that ship. It's the outlaw star." kiva said recognizing the red ship that was retreating away from the star and back towards blue heaven.

"cool... hey now that we've tested the weapons can we go back to the sailor moon world." darkstar pleaded.

"No and if you ask again im gonna throw you out an air lock." sarge said

"Fine, so where are we headed now." darkstar asked

"Oh you'll see. Hehehe." sarge said before sending the Ragnarok threw another portal.

...

What misadventures happen next... I... don't know yet... just wait it'll be good I promise. Oh let me know what you think of the new costumes. Or any other ideas if you want im open to suggestions.

1 cant go wrong with Han Solo

2 starwars ftw


	12. the god of death

disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. the characters lord omega, darkstar, blazer, sarge, kiva, and the guardians were created by myself and chaosblazer. there is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic. oh and if you see this () it means I have some notes on it at the end

**chapter 12**

**the god of death**

deep in the void between worlds the Ragnarok spead toward its next destination.

"Come on sarge where are we going... are we there yet... can I drive... you never let me drive." darkstar was saying right behind sarges place at the pilots chair.

"Ok first off were going to the halo relm... I want to get some weapons, second... no, third... hell no, and finally tough shit. Now sit down and shut up." sarge said through clenched teeth.

"If you want weapons why don't you go to the helsing or gundam dimensions?" blazer asked.

"We might be able to work in helsing, but there is no way in hell we'll be able to survive going to the gundam world its in the inner realm." sarge said

"Inner realm... what's that?" kiva asked. Sarge flipped a switch on the console and a large 3d map appeared.

"It appears thet all the dimensions were divided into an inner and outer realm, about the same time that stone was pushed into our world. There were a few of the dimensions that moved outward as well but for the most part all the serious power realms stayed in the inside of the wall while the weaker ones stayed outside. There are some dimensions that seem to be half in half out but the main force of those is still on the inside. So at our current skill level I think its best we stick to the worlds on the outer realm." sarge said

"Aw come on we can take whatever theyve got." darkstar said.

"Um if it wassnt for kiva and a lot of luck we'd be dead thanks to the guardians by now." blazer reminded him. Before he could complain anymore however the alarms inside the ship began to go off.

"Alpha is that what I think it is." sarge exclaimed turning back to the controls. Alpha appeared next to some coordinates.

"Yes sir. Portal activity detected." alpha responded

"Is it omega?" darkstar asked.

"We wont know till we get there. Strap yourselves in boys and girl, were changing corse." sarge yelled as he altered the Ragnarok corse. Moments later in a large underground cavern that looked like a park complete with fake sky. The Ragnarok blasted threw a portal and nearly collided with a large square stone formation that was just allowing a portal to close. Sarge managed to avoid the formation and the 4 figures that were gathered around it and land nearby. Darkstar and blazer were the first ones off the ship and after surveying the damage to the terrain.

"Looks like omega was here. He couldn't have gotten far." darkstar said before he began looking for the old foe.

"Pardon me gentleman can I help you find something." said a blond man with a white and green striped hat and a cane.

"Yea were looking for the guy that most likely did this damage to your park. He probably had some strange companions along with him." blazer told him.

"Oh im sorry we just sent Ichigo and the others to the soul society." the man replied pointing at the large stone square.

"Ichigo...this damage wasn't done by and old guy calling himself omega?" darkstar asked.

"Im afraid not most of it was done by ichigo Kurosaki, we've just sent him, Chad Sado, Orihime Inoue, Uyru Ishida, and Yoruichi to the soul society threw this portal. We don't know how long it will take them to get back if you want to wait.. By the way im Kisuke Urahara owner of the Urahara shop." Urahara said.

"Crap, dead end." darkstar said keying his headset, "hey sarge, they've never heard of omega here."

"You sure, then who did all this damage?" sarge replied.

"That urahara guy said it was someone named ichigo kura-something." darkstar told him.

"Wait kurosaki... ichigo kurosaki." kiva said.

"That's it what you know him." blazer responded over his headset.

"Yea he's the main character in the bleach anime. Oh I bet they just got sent to rescue Rukia." kiva replied.

"Ok well since omega's not here lets head back out." blazer said.

"Hang on guys. That corse change drained our power supply. Were gonna have to let it recharge before we can leave." sarge said.

"Ok so what hour, two?" darkstar asked.

"Try three days." sarge replied

"fun what are we gonna do for three days." darkstar exclaimed.

"Hang on we'll figure it out outside." sarge replied before breaking the connection. Shortly after he and kiva joined blazer and darkstar outside.

"Wow this place really is huge." kiva said taking in the sites. Out of nowhere a large muscular man with glasses appeared with tears in his eyes and held kiva's hand.

"Thank you my dear we love getting those reactions." he said.

"Uh no problem hehe." kiva replied looking a little nervous.

"Tessai your gonna scare them away if you keep acting like that." a small red headed boy said from behind tessai.

"Jinta don't be rude." said the meek looking black haired girl beside him.

"Who ask for your opinion Ururu." jinta said before knocking ururu over the head.

"Well since the crowds here would it be ok with you if we stay here for a few days and did some training Urahara." sarge asked.

"Great just what we need... freeloaders." jinta said.

"Actually I have a proposition for you," Urahara said," or more specifically you." he said pointing at blazer.

"Why me?" blazer asked

"Because you have the spiritual energy required to become a shinigami or a soul reaper, would you agree to under go training." Urahara asked.

"How long will it take?" blazer said.

"Usually it only takes about three days." urahara told him.

"well then I guess im in." blazer said, as soon as he was finished speaking Urahara hit him in the forehead with the bottom of his staff knocking a second form of blazer away from the first but they were still connected by a chain in his chest.

"What the hell was that for." the spirit blazer yelled as his real body collapsed on the ground.

"In order to begin your training I had to put you in your soul form." Urahara said.

"Well ya could have warned me... that really hurt." blazer replied rubbing his head.

"Lets begin shall we. The first part of the training will require you to fight ururu." urahara said stepping aside to reveal ururu now wearing pads on her hands and head.

"Wait...what kind of wimpy training is this. You have to fight a kid. Wow are shinigami really that weak." darkstar said from behind blazer.

"Um you would be surprised what she can do. She has an anti death god level of power." kiva told him before moving to safety behind urahara.

"Anti death god... I still doubt she could hit any harder than you do with that damn hammer of yours." darkstar replied turning to face blazer just in time to see him barely dodge a punch from ururu. Ururu was unable to stop in time and punched darkstar into the ground making a giant hole.

"Of course I have been wrong before." darkstar yelled from the crater. Blazer continued to barely dodge the punches thrown by ururu. After only a few moments though he started to pick up speed and was able to begin countering her attacks.

"Wow he's getting the hang of this a lot faster than ichigo did." urahara said. "Ok you can stop now, congratulations you've passed the first trail."

"That was easy. So what's next?" blazer asked.

"Well next we do this." urahara said before slicing threw blazers chain.

"What the hell... ok what was that for." blazer asked in shock.

"You enjoy doing that don't you... by severing your chain you can no longer return to your body. Your ... for lack of a better word... dead." kiva told him.

"Now your only choice is to either become a shinigami or a hollow." urahara said "and we will be gin the transformation... now." as he said these words a massive hole opened under blazer and dropped him into darkness.

"Ok so what do we do know." sarge asked.

"Now we wait. In 72 hours he'll either be a death god or we'll have to destroy him." urahara said.

"well while we wait do you think you can teach me some of those spells the shinigami know?" kiva asked.

"Sure, why not." urahara replied.

"Sarge, come here and give me a hand... I want to make some modifications to my lightsabers." darkstar said.

"Sure let me get my tools." he replied running back into the Ragnarok. Meanwhile in the hole blazer had his arms bound by a spell tessai cast.

"How am I supposed to become a shinigami down here." blazer asked him

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself." he replied. Before blazer could ask anymore questions the severed part of his chain seamed to come alive and started eating itself causing him to collapse in pain. After many hours of erosion from the chain and the pauses between blazer still had no idea how to change or escape the hole he was in. During one of the breaks in between erosions he heard someone say it was almost time, he looked at the top of the hole to see everyone gathered around the top.

"What are you looking at.. There's still plenty of time for me to figure this thing out." blazer yelled up at them.

"Actually you only have about an hour left. Im not surprised your having trouble telling time down there. Don't worry though ichigo went threw the same thing your going threw and still made it ok." urahara told him.

"You could make this a lot easier just telling me how to change instead of making... me... ahhhhhhh." blazer started to say before all of the remaining chains on his chest began to eat themselves and finally disappearing completely into a hole in his chest. At that point a white substance began to leak from his mouth, eyes, nose and ears and started to cover his face. Suddenly to blazer is seemed all the pain stopped. He looked around all he could see was a large empty field that was lit only by stars.

"So we meet at last. I've been waiting for you blazer." came a voice from the darkness

"Who's there who are you?" blazer yelled into the darkness only to have a large shadow mass itself in front of him and take the vague form of a man in a cloak.

"I am Kurokikan (), and unless you manage to track me down this world will end and both of us will be destroyed." kurokikan said before vanishing. Before blazer could ask any questions the field around him began to buckle and crack the sky above him also split dumping hundreds of white boxes into the sky.

"How am I supposed to find him in that...wait, that box isn't white." he said as he notices a box falling that was a moderate shade of gray but was slowly fading to white. He ran to it and opened it up only to find the hilt of a katana. "What is going on here."

"Stop screwing around and pull me out." kurokikans voice yelled at him, blazer immediately complied and pulled the sword out moments before the entire area was engulfed in white nothingness. During this time outside of blazers mind the white goo continued to cover his face completing an evil looking white mask, at the moment the mask was completed there was a loud explosion. Blazer broke the spell holding his arms and leapt out of the hole. As the smoke cleared the others saw blazer now dressed in a black cloak holding a katana still in its sheath and with a smiling white and grey mask.

"The same thing happened to ichigo. Now he just needs to break the mask and he will be a death god." urahara said. Much to his surprise though blazer didn't immediately go for the mask, he calmly walked over to where his body laid and fell into it mask and all. When he stood back up he looked the same as he always did still holding the sword.

"Ok urahara. What's next." blazer asked.

"Wow, don't know anyone that's ever done that before. Anyway, next You'll fight me, if you can knock my hat off You'll be ready." urahara said drawing a sword out of his cane.

"Fine with me." blazer responded drawing his own sword revealing a solid black blade with a yin yang symbol for the guard. "Darken Kurokikan." blazer said causing the sword to double in length but keep the same size everywhere else.()

"Hmm, so you already know your zanpaktos name, impressive." urahara said.

"I know more than that...oh you may want to block im not real sure how this will work KUMORI-NAMI." () blazer screamed as he swung his sword sideways sending a slash of black energy towards urahara just hitting the top of his hat and causing it to fly off his head. However the energy continued on toward the rest of the spectators. Darkstar quickly stepped in front of the others and activated his lightsabers, he then pressed another small button causing them to extent to the length of a normal lightsaber. He then connected the ends together and started spinning the blades in a circle creating a wall of energy that the dark energy was deflected off of.

"Nice attack blazer. That ought to keep the guardians on their toes the next time we meet." kiva said

"Speaking of which alpha is detecting more portal activity, we need to head out now." sarge said as he ran towards the ship.

"Thanks for the help urahara, we may see ya later who knows...oh and you might want to start looking into train ichigo and the others to fight bount." kiva said as she and the others entered the ship before it took off and vanished threw a portal.

"Hmm weird group." urahara thought to himself.

--

off again where will this portal lead find out next time.

1 translation -dark mirror

2 good reference, it looks like sephiroths sword from ff7

3 translation -shadow wave


	13. interview with a vampire

disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. the characters lord omega, darkstar, blazer, sarge, kiva, and the guardians were created by myself and chaosblazer. there is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic. oh and if you see this () it means I have some notes on it at the end.

**Chapter 13**

**Interview With A Vampire**

late one night in a large British town the silence was ended by massive explosions coming from a large mansion. As the sky was lit with the glow from many fires no one noticed the Ragnarok come blasting threw a portal and almost crashing headlong into a clock tower.

"Sarge you really need to work on your exits." blazer said.

"That looked like big ben... where the hell are we." darkstar asked

"No time to check it looks like there is a battle or something going on over there, this could be omega." sarge replied turning the ship towards the burning mansion. Upon their arrival it was clear that this was the sight of omegas latest attack, there was a large number of armored stickmen along with what appeared to be zombies.

"Ghouls... were in the helsing realm. Whatever you do don't let them bite you." kiva said as she readied her hammer. As the ship landed sarge activated the Ragnarok's main guns to clear a path to the mansion. The young guns quickly left the ship and cut their way threw the remaining ghouls and stickmen.

"We're gonna need to split up, kiva take the top floor, blazer you've got the basement, darkstar clear ground level and ill take the second floor." sarge said. They all went their separate ways easily cutting or blasting their way threw the small remaining groups of ghouls or stickmen. Darkstar made his way into what appeared to be a laboratory as he made his way around the tables a ghoul grabbed his leg causing him to trip and smash his head on a microchip looking device. Several pieces of the chip broke off but the remaining bit absorbed itself into his head. Darkstar shook his head to clear the stars he was seeing before removing the ghouls head.

"What was that thing... eh ill have sarge check it out later. Looks like this level is clear I guess ill go and help kiva... like she really needs it knowing her." darkstar said to himself. Before leaving the lab however a door on the other side opened and a familiar old figure entered surrounded by 4 of his stick men.

"I wonder what kind of new toys I might find down here, as long as those valentine brothers continue the assault I might as well find something I can use against them when the time comes." omega muttered to himself as he looked threw the files and drawers, however a loud snap his sound from behind and the screams of his guards caused him to quickly turn around and come face to face with darkstar.

"Hello old man, we meet again and for the last time." darkstar said in a low growl. He swung his lightsaber at omegas neck. Omega managed to materialize a lightsaber of his own to block and rolled away from darkstar.

"Ah darkstar I didn't know you were in the area. How is that lady friend of yours.. Kiva was it." omega said mockingly as he waved his red lightsaber around. Darkstar extended both of his blades and threw one at omegas head, omega easily knocked it away and kicked a box at the charging darkstar causing him to trip again and crash headfirst into a wall, inside Darkstar's head the jolt activated the damaged chip causing it to begin attempting to knock out darkstar so it could begin making changes. Darkstar managed to rise in time to see omega create a portal and begin running towards it. With his vision beginning to blur darkstar ran after him managing to lay one hand on his armor and charge it with energy before omega vanished into the portal. Darkstar collapsed on the ground as an explosion ripped threw the closing portal. He smiled to himself before finally passing out. On the second floor sarge noted the portal closing and swore to himself.

"Looks like omega left again, lets finish cleaning up the creatures here and meet back at the ship." he said over his headset. Down in the basement blazer opened the door to one of the rooms only to dive out of the way as a mass of dog teeth and eyes devouring a blond man in white crashed into the wall.

"Looks like some dog thing just ate some blond vampire, kiva should I help him or what." blazer asked over the headset.

"No the dog thing is Alucard whatever you do, do not fight with him. Everyone come up to the top floor, sir Integra wants to have a word with us." kiva replied

"Got it." blazer replied

"On my way up." sarge said there was a long silence while they waited on darkstar.

"Darkstar did you hear me, hey darkstar. Blazer can you find darkstar on your way up." kiva asked.

"Don't worry ill find him." blazer replied minutes later blazer entered the large conference room and dropped the uncontious darkstar on a table.

" I found him like this in the lab. You don't think omega did this to him do you." blazer said. Sarge began using the computer on his arm to do a quick scan.

"It looks like he has a piece of a microchip in his head. I wonder where that came from." sarge said.

"Lets ask him... hey Darkstar...wake up." kiva said as she slapped darkstar. Causing him to move his hands to his head.

"Ow go easy would you... ug feels like I've been hit by a bus." he said

"I hope for your sake that bus comment wasn't aimed at me or you may not live to regret it." kiva said pulling her hammer back out.

"Of course not. I was fighting omega in the lab, he knocked me into a wall head first. He tried running threw a portal but I managed to charge his armor with energy before he went threw... I think that's the last we'll ever have to see lord omega or his stickmen." darkstar said still keeping his hand over his eyes and smiled revealing long fangs.

"Yikes... dude what happened to your teeth." blazer said

"What do you mean." darkstar said opening his eyes to reveal they were now ice blue and still cat like. "Ahh... what the hell. What's that glowing crap around you guys. Yall should worry more about that than my teeth."

"Um what glowing I cant see anything glowing... and why did you change your eyes again." kiva asked him.

"What I didn't... someone get me a mirror." darkstar said, sarge pointed at a mirror hanging on the wall. Darkstar mad his way over to it and checked his eyes and teeth in the reflection. "weird I didn't make these changes, and I still don't get why you cant see that glowing colorful energy around you."

"Its called an aura. Looks like the damaged freak chip in your head may have changed you into a vampire." a woman said from behind the young guns.

"If im a vampire then why do I still have a reflection... who are you anyway." darkstar asked her but was answered by a large man with red eyes that appeared beside her.

"She is sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, leader of the hellsing organization. Hmm blue eyes, now I haven't seen a psy vamp in a long time."

"Psy vamp... what the hell is that... if im a vampire that means I cant go out in sunlight... great I just became almost useless." darkstar said

"You may be wrong there most psy vamps are not destroyed by sunlight, they do have a slight irritation to it however but its not lethal, you also wont have to worry about drinking blood, you can feed off the energy given off by other living creatures. When you feed off their aura they don't become a psy vamp either so we wont have to go threw staking you." Alucard told him

"Ok so only vampires...er red fangs have to drink blood and are taken out by the sun but psy vamps...whitefangs feed off auras and can stand sunlight... ok I want to test that sun theory." darkstar said before leaving the conference room and heading for the destroyed front door. Slowly he stuck his hand into the sunlight that was now streaming threw, when he didn't burst into flame he turned to walk out the door. However as soon as the light hit his eyes he screamed in pain and jumped back into the shadows.

"Dammit that hurts... note to self never go outside without a good pair of sunglasses." he said to himself as he made it back to the conference room.

"Well your still alive so I guess you can go out in sunlight." blazer said

"Yea, hey sarge you wouldn't happen to have a pair of sunglasses in one of those pouches would you." darkstar asked. Sarge reached into one of the compartments on his belt and threw darkstar a pair of dark sunglasses that he immediately put on."yea these should work."

"Well now that's settled we should be leaving now that omegas gon we can start preparing for whenever the guardians manage to get their stuff repaired." sarge said

"I agree but where are we gonna go next." kiva asked

"First I want to swing by the megas realm to check out some new gear then I have an idea of a location to pick up some portal technology we can use." sarge said.

"Sounds like a plan, let get going." darkstar said, the young guns left vanishing into a portal moments later. After a short trip they appeared out of another portal in what looked like the skies above new jersey and landed in front of a small house.

"Wait why do you want to get tech from here it looks about the same we had back home." darkstar said.

"Trust me, lets go see if coop is at home." sarge said as the young guns left the ship they were greeted by a pudgy man wearing slightly tattered clothes, a skinny guy also in normal clothes, and a girl in what appeared to be some type of body armor.

"Who are you, are you trying to take over the world too cause I think my giant robot can take you." the large man known as coop said.

"Relax, coop we just came to get some info about megas and copy some of its technology so we can fight a great evil in ... ah another part of the galaxy." sarge said

"I don't think is a good idea letting these people near megas." the woman known as kiva said.

"You worry to much kiva I don't think they'll hurt anything." coop said leading the young guns to his garage.

"Wait there are two kivas... this will be..." darkstar started to say before sensing something off in another dimension threw the force. He stopped and turned to look at the sky. "Holy shit, someone just went dark."the others looked at him oddly before two of them felt it while sarge had to use a computer that was on his arm to check it out.

"Darkstar is right, I feel it as well, it's kind of in between light and dark from what I feel, but whoever it is, it's just plain mad." said kiva, Darkstar nodded.

"Yes Kiva that's true, Blazer, Sarge your thoughts." darkstar asked. Blazer sighed.

"You got me, I know one thing, I sense a lot of scared and freaked out people who are likely gonna be..." he was cut off when Sarge went wide eyed after viewing his computer.

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S A LOT OF POWER!" he said really fast. "It's over nine thousand and rising very fast..." the others went wide-eyed.

"Holy shit, nine thousand!?" they said in disbelief, he nodded.

"Well let's just hope we never have to fight whoever it is, now about the giant robot coop?" asked Blazer to coop as he was showing them off his giant detailed blue mech with an old fashioned car for the head, while Sarge continued to monitor what was going on. ()

"Wow, sarge you were right we could definitely use some of this tech. Do you think jack would let us modify the Ragnarok with some of it." blazer asked after looking over megas.

"I dought it, eventually I plan on getting a ship for us and returning the Ragnarok to jack. We can use this stuff whenever that happens." sarge replied not taking his eyes off the readings from his computer.

"Hey sarge when we do get that ship can I drive." darkstar said jokingly however sarge didn't respond.

"Earth to sarge is something wrong!?" demanded Kiva. "You've been quiet for a while now." Sarge was in disbelief while Darkstar was suddenly fuming. "What crawled up your butt?" Darkstar cringed.

"Someone stole my line, I can just feel it, and when I find them I will kill them a million times over!" he said. Sarge sighed more.

"Another thing we won't be getting revenge on is someone just blew out Lucian like a birthday candle." the others went wide eyed.

"Ah crap, I was wanting a piece of him after how he taunted us.!" yelled Blazer, but Sarge sighed.

"I know, we really gotta watch out for whoever this is.." he said()

" if the guardians are back in action already then we may want to look for that portal technology you were talking about, and fast." kiva said

"Good idea, thanks for letting us check out the robot coop it will be a big help later on." sarge said before the young guns took off and vanished threw another portal.

* * *

with the guardians back in action where will the young guns get the gear they need and will it be enough to protect them you'll see

1 this exchange was taken from chaosblazers fic "jack striker chronicles 2 chapter 18"

2 the was also copied from chaosblazers fic same chapter as the first


	14. she blinded me with science

Chapter 14

She blinded me with science

"Welcome to the world of tomorrow." Sarge said as he stepped of the ramp of the ragnarok.

"Yea world of tomorrow is that anywhere near jersey." Blazer asked

"Where are we now Sarge?" Kiva asked.

"It sure aint Kansas Dorothy." Darkstar said as he hopped off the ramp.

"We are at the aperture science laboratories to see about getting some portal technology." Sarge said pointing to a sign.

"Aperture science… oh well, Kiva if you would please make us an entrance." Blazer said. Kiva clapped her hands together and created a set of stairs leading into what appeared to be a room with clear walls.

"Welcome to the aperture science laboratories, the portal will open shortly for your testing, please do not werrrrrkssssshshhhhhhhhhp." Came a female voice over a pa system shortly before a blue portal appeared on the wall.

"Crap, I've never been good at test, hey Sarge can I cheat off of you." Darkstar asked as they went through the portal and into another room. In the room there was a gun like device sitting on a stand, Sarge picked it up and fired a blue portal out of it.

"You have obtained the experimental portal device, warning do not look in the operational end of, the device, keep your hands away from the operational end of, the device, and most importantly do not wwwweeeeeeeekshhh." Came the explanation from the p.a. system.

"I hate how it cuts out on the important warnings." Kiva said.

"That's glaDOS for you; you end up getting use to it." Sarge replied.

"Ok let hurry and get out of these test I want to play with that portal gun." Darkstar said bouncing like a hyper kid after a sugar rush. They walked through the portal and got into an elevator that took them to another room. This room had water covering most of the ground.

"This room will test your ability to avoid hazards, any contact with the water will result in an unsatisfactory mark on your exam… followed by death." GlaDOS said.

"Wow I think glaDOS is channeling the spirit of my old high school English teacher." Darkstar said before growing his black wings and carrying Kiva across the pit to the exit.

"Darkstar, what are you doing?" Blazer asked.

"It's called cheating deal with it." Darkstar said before grabbing Sarge and blazer with the force and pulled them across the pit as well.

"Impressive, you _subject name here_ must be the pride of _subject parents name here_." glaDOS said. The young guns took another elevator up to a room with another portal gun on a rotating platform that was firing an orange portal every time it stopped. After some portal hopping the young guns managed to grab this gun as well and merged it with the original gun.

"Congratulations you now have control of both portals; interesting fact the value of the aperture science compact portal device is now worth more than the combined wealth and income of _subject home town here_. Just a reminder after the test are over you will be baked and then there will be cake." glaDOS said.

"The cake is a lie bitch" Darkstar replied. They made their way to the exit. After a few fairly simple test rooms they came to a room that started as a long hallway.

"The original room for this test is currently under repair so the room has been changed to a live fire course designed for military androids. Sorry for the inconvenience." glaDOS said.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say she's trying to kill us." Kiva said.

"You don't know any better…" Sarge replied before having to duck behind a large cube to avoid fire from a happy sounding robot.

"I got them." Darkstar said using the force to bounce one robot after another off the walls disabling them.

"Your gonna have to show me how to do that one day." Kiva said.

"Sure thing as soon as we get some free time." He replied.

"Excellent work android, remember android hell is a real place where you will be sent at the first sign of defiance." glaDOS said. The young guns entered another elevator and continued through the various test that would have increased in difficulty if they weren't cheating at every opportunity. Finally they came to the final test room.

"How much more of this is there?" Blazer asked.

"This should be the last test room after which I think we should introduce ourselves to glaDOS. We need t thank her for the permanent use of the portal gun." Sarge said. They activated a moving platform and road it towards a large pit of fire.

"Congratulations you have completed the test; you will now pass through the aperture science incinerator. Interesting fact, the aperture science compact portal gun can withstand temperatures of over 1 million degrees so there will be no damage to aperture science technology… goodbye." glaDOS said.

"Ha yea right." Blazer said. Sarge used the portal gun to reach a platform outside the fire pit.

"What are you doing, you can't zzzzzzzzzzkkkkkkkssssss. Congratulations you passed the final test where we pretended to kill you, please place the portal gun on the ground and place your hands on your head and a party associate will be along shortly to escort you to the party."

"Yea… so run?" Darkstar asked.

"Yea run." Sarge replied. They ran through different paths and tunnels with glaDOS constantly commenting on them. Finally they arrived at a large room with a massive robot hanging from the ceiling.

"Well you found me; I hope your happy now. I have a surprise for you. Deploying surprise in 3-2…" a ball fell off glaDOS "wait time out that wasn't the surprise _what is that_." glaDOS said

"Hey glaDOS, I've got a surprise for you two." Sarge said as he drew harkonen. "Yippee ki aye mother fucker." He said before blowing glaDOS to pieces and making a hole in the ceiling.

"Sarge was that really necessary." Kiva asked.

"Yes if we waited much longer she was gonna start pumping nerve gas in here." Sarge told them.

"Ah ok then, good work." Kiva said. Sarge activated the ragnarok's capsule and the young guns flew out of the building and disappeared into a portal. Meanwhile deep in the bowels of the aperture science facility a medium sized ball lifted off the shelf it was sitting on and opened its own portal before vanishing into it. Back on the ragnarok Sarge was busy making modifications to the portal gun.

"There it's ready to test." Sarge said

"Oh oh can I go first." Darkstar said holding his hand in the air.

"As much as I'd like to accidentally send you into a black hole or worse… the super milk Chan universe I think it would be best if we sent an inanimate object and a communicator through first." Sarge replied.

"Oh yea… good idea, why don't we send Kiva's hammer, make it easy for whoever is on the other side to see it." Darkstar said. Sarge activated a portal and Kiva threw her hammer and a communicator through the portal.

"Now let's see if we get anything." Sarge said. Far off in the Pokémon dimension jack striker's charizard pyra just finished knocking out Benny granite's steelix.

"Your next, any last words before you die?" Jack said

"yeah, I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH AND IF IM NOT MAY A HAMMER COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND SMASH ME!" at that moment Kiva's hammer and the headset came out of the portal and smashed Benny hard knocking him out.

"Wow a hammer came out of nowhere and smashed him hard." Suddenly a voice came out of the headset on the hammer.

"Hello, whose voice is that because I recognize it?" Sarge said. Slade shook his head as he recognized the voice.

"Sarge what the fuck are the four of you doing?" Kiva gasped

"Is that you jack, so the hammer ended up in the Pokémon world eh?" she said.

"Yes, yes it did…now how about taking it back before…"

"I'm… the… juggernaut bitch…" Benny managed to wake up enough to say.

"OH HELL NO! BE RIGHT THERE!" Darkstar yelled before activating the portal gun and turning into the juggernaut before running into the portal. He landed on Benny hard and picked up Kiva's hammer before slamming it into him hard and hit him each time he spoke."I'M… THE… JUGGER…NAUT…BITCH!" before he could continue Kiva appeared through another portal and took the hammer away from him.

"Now Darkstar, you've had your fun…" she said. As if by miracle, Benny stirred once again and smiled seeing Kiva before holding up his hand.

"Hey baby… wanna go on a…" Kiva suddenly turned around aura blazing. Darkstar and jack both sweat dropped as she brought the hammer down… above the planet a dual scream of "WHAT THE FUCK!" was heard along with a resulting explosion right at the place where the wind works were, and it was followed shortly by evil satanic laughter…awhile later onboard the ragnarok.

"So did you two enjoy creating nuclear explosion." Sarge asked.

"Don't look at me dude..." Darkstar said pointing at Kiva.

"In fact yes, it was quite enjoyable." She replied. Blazer leaned in close to Darkstar.

"Good luck dating her."

"he he, tell me about it." He replied.

------

And so ends another chapter… sorry about the delay my muse went on vacation…

Next chapter should be up eventually.

Oh yea… jack striker and Benny granite belong to chaosblazer.


	15. black magic woman

**chapter 15**

**got a black magic woman**

In a spaceial nexus in between dimensions the young guns sat debating where they would be heading next.

"I still don't see why we cant split up and train on our own for a little while, I mean we can stay in touch with the headsets and since we all have a portal gun we wouldn't need to use the ragnarok." Darkstar was saying.

"I'll tell you why. It's been a while since we blew up the guardians base, they may have most if not all their systems back online and if they do their gonna be looking for us. The last thing we need to do is be caught alone against these people. We need to have a lot more training before were strong enough to take any of them by ourselves." Sarge told him.

"Sarge is right, and since he has more tech than he knows what to do with at the moment and blazer still needs to work on the techniques he has before he can learn anymore, and Darkstar…is Darkstar, I say we go to a world where I can get some training for my power." Kiva said.

"sounds good to me. Sarge do you think the guardians would be able to track the ragnarok if we left it here?" Blazer asked.

"they shouldn't, but just in case I'm gonna leave alpha in the computer to pilot it in case of emergency. Ok Kiva, it's your show." Sarge said before Kiva used her portal gun to open a gateway that the young guns stepped through. Appearing seconds later in the main room of a san Francisco manor. As they looked around a woman with long brown hair walked into the room. Darkstar spotted her first.

"is that pi…" was all he managed to say before the woman looked up surprised and raised her hands freezing the young guns and the closing portal in time.

"Paige, phoebe, get in here we've got company." She yelled. Moments later a woman with short brown hair and another with long red hair ran into the room.

"what is… oh boy those are some versatile demons." The brunette said.

"yea, piper why didn't you just… you know blast them?" The redhead asked.

"well I would if I was positive they were demons." Piper said. Before they could continue discussing what to do, Kiva slowly started to move again.

"wow that was weird." She looked at the sisters as piper was raising her hands again. "ah wait not a demon, don't kill me."

"if your not a demon then how did you get in here… and who are you?" Piper asked.

"my name is Kiva, we're dimensional travelers. We came here so I could get a little training in magic."

"so what about them did they come to learn magic too?" Piper asked.

"no, Blazer and Sarge can't use magic and Darkstar passed out last time he tried… by the way do you think you can unfreeze them." Kiva said. Piper raised her hands and the guys started to move as if nothing happened.

"…per Halliwell?" Darkstar finished before dropping to his knees and grabbing his head. "ug I hate magic."

"you gonna be ok dude?" Blazer asked him.

"that's a new feeling. That really hurt." Darkstar replied

"so Kiva, where are we and who are your friends?" Sarge asked.

"we're in the charmed universe. That's Piper Halliwell," she said pointing to Piper," that's Phoebe Halliwell," she said pointing to the other brunette, "and that's Paige Matthews." She said pointing to the red head.

"nice to meet you." Sarge said.

"likewise, will you excuse us for a moment." Piper said as the charmed ones went into another room to discus what to do next.

"if it's all the same to the rest of you I think I'm gonna wait on the ship with alpha. Knowing my luck that wont be the last bit of magic I'll be hit by if I stay here." Darkstar said.

"that might be a good idea, but promise you wont leave the ship by yourself." Sarge said.

"yes mother… anyway I have an idea that may help Kiva focus her powers so ill work on that while I'm there." Darkstar said before creating another portal and walking threw it.

The rest of the young guns took a seat on the various chairs in the living room and waited for the sisters to make up their minds. They didn't have to wait long before the charmed ones came back.

"Ok, we will teach you some of our magic and ritual styles but today is the only day we can help. We do have our own lives to get back to." Piper said upon their return

"that will be more than enough. Thank you" Kiva responded.

Meanwhile back on the ragnarok.

"hey alpha, is there a medical scanner on this ship anywhere?" Darkstar asked.

"there is one, if you follow me ill take you to it." Alpha responded before a can bot picked up his emitter and carried him to the medical station.

"I want you to run a scan on me and try to see if you can find any reason I have a bad reaction to magic will ya." Darkstar said before stepping on the platform.

"Certainly, I will have the results momentarily." Alpha started the scanners to run different patterns of lasers over Darkstar and record the data in the system. "I believe I see the problem."

"what have you found?" Darkstar asked stepping off the platform. Alpha pulled up a full sized 3d hologram of Darkstar with colors identifying different energies in and directly around his body.

"as you can see there is a field of energy around you. This field is normal, however yours seems to be much smaller than the rest of the members of the group." He said, and to prove his point he activated holograms of Sarge and Blazer showing their energy was easily three time bigger than the one around Darkstar.

"those colors, that's the same energy field I've been seeing since the helsing dimension. So your telling me because of the psy-vampirism I lost my ability to resist even the smallest amount of magic." Darkstar said.

"According to the readings, yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Alpha said.

"ok so I better leave the magic users for Kiva. Hey that reminds me. Drones, can a few of you go to my room and there should be two blocks of metal, one looks just like steel and the other is a really shiny silver. There should also be a large blue gemstone, can you get those and bring them to the workshop for me." Several of the can drones left to carry out his instructions.

"if that's all you need me for ill head back into the system to monitor any activity." Alpha said.

"actually do think deactivating or removing the damaged freak chip in my head will reverse the damage?" Darkstar asked.

"it is possible, ill activate the nanomites to extract the device and we can perform another scan." Alpha activated a small cloud of miniscule robots that entered Darkstar's head and slowly disabled the freak chip. they broke it down to its component elements and removed it from his head. Alpha activated the scanner again.

"well did it work?" Darkstar asked.

"Your energy field seems to be slowly repairing itself, it will take a while before you are back to normal so will still need to avoid magic until that time." alpha replied.

"Ok that means the juggernaut is out of my arsenal for a while. thanks for the help Alpha, I'm going to get started on my project now." Darkstar said before heading towards the workshop. Many hours later Darkstar emerged from the workshop with what appeared to be a small wand of silver metal with a large blue crystal at the end.

"hey guys, where are ya?" he asked over his headset.

"dude you've got to get me out of here, if I have to go to one more magical girl dimension I'm going to go nuts." Blazer replied frantically.

"ha sounds like your having fun. Tell ya what, send me a portal to your location and ill see what I can do." Seconds later a portal appeared in front of him and he went through appearing on a desert world. "this doesn't look like a magical girl world." He said when he arrived.

"it's not, we're in the trigun dimension so Kiva can try some spells without drawing attention." Sarge said. Before Darkstar could say anymore there came a loud female cry from the other side of the dune.

"Exist" seconds later there was a loud explosion that kicked up a small sandstorm.

"wow that sounded powerful!" Darkstar exclaimed while Blazer and Sarge glanced at each other before running toward the sound of the blast followed shortly by Darkstar.

"the only problem is that spell is supposed to be an energy beam not a bomb." Blazer said. As they came to the top of the dune they were greeted by the sight of a small crater surrounding a slightly smoking Kiva.

"well at least she's still standing this time." Sarge said.

"last time she tried that one we had to dig her out of the hole she made." Blazer said. As they made their way down the discovered all was not as it appeared.

"Kiva you ok. Kiva?" Darkstar asked.

"I think she passed out." Blazer said.

"have no fear sleeping beauty, your prince charming is here." Darkstar said as he kissed her. However she still did not wake up. "ok plan b." he started waving the wand in front of her like a hypnotist watch.

"the power of bling compels you, the power of bling compels you awaken." He said still with no response.

"you wouldn't happen to have a plan c would you, I'd like to go home some time today." Blazer said.

"yes but I was hoping to avoid it if at all possible. You might want to take a step back." Darkstar leaned in next to Kiva and started whispering in her ear, blazer and Sarge turned to take a few steps back when a loud pop was heard. When they turned back around Darkstar was on the ground with a red handprint on his face and Kiva was looking around confused.

"aw crap, did the spell backfire again. I really need something to focus that damn blast through. Um Darkstar when did you get here?" she said before helping Darkstar back up.

"looks like plan c works, but what did you say to her?" blazer asked.

"many things that should not be repeated in pleasant company." Darkstar replied. " oh Kiva, you said you needed a focus item right, try this." Darkstar showed her the wand. Kiva stared at it almost drooling.

" what is that thing, it's almost glowing with energy." She asked him taking the wand carefully.

"well if I worked it right that should become a staff when you infuse it with your magic, it's mostly made of mithril with just enough adamantium to make it indestructible without stopping it's shape changing capabilities. You can also change the shape to perform other tasks as well." Darkstar said. Kiva concentrated on the wand and it grew to the perfect size staff for Kiva with the crystal on the very top.

"Wow its amazing lets see if this works now." Kiva said before aiming the staff at a dune. "EXIST," a massive beam of blue energy shot out of the staff and obliterated the dune.

"Damn, that really made a hole." Blazer said.

"Perfect, thank you Darkstar." Kiva said hugging Darkstar.

"your welcome, so what have yall been up to since I was gone." Darkstar said.

"Well, after the charmed world we went to the straitjacket universe. That's where she got that exist spell from, then we went to the Card Captor Sakura world and the Familure of Zero world. we also made a quick stop in the final fantasy 7 dimension, just long enough to grab a few materia." Sarge replied.

"wow, sounds fun. I'd like to see the guardians try to take us on now." Darkstar said.

"Wish granted." said a female voice from the direction of the destroyed dune. The young guns turned to see the guardian Andrea.

"Who's the fish stick?" Darkstar asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Andrea said as water slowly started to rise out of the sand behind her and take shape, "I am the guardian of water in all forms, I control the essence of all life and the bringer of your downfall. You may call me Andrea." as she finished speaking the water pillars behind her took the form of two water serpents and rested their heads on her hands.

"Ok puddles you're about to find out just how hard we are to kill." Darkstar said readying his lightsabers.

"Oh… I'm not going to kill you, my orders are to capture you alive for lord Draken." Andrea replied.

"what is it with all the evil lords lately… I think some ones getting delusions of grandeur." blazer said.

"If your through attempting to make bad jokes…" Andrea started to say.

"well I had more but go on." Darkstar said interrupting Andrea.

"…if you come quietly I'm sure Draken will make your deaths quick and painless." she finished.

"I think we'll have to pass on that, now if you don't mind… DIE GUARDIAN SCUM." Sarge yelled before he opened fire with two sub machineguns, Darkstar and Blazer ran in opposite directions trying to surround her and Kiva fired a bolt of lightning out of her staff. However the water rose in front of Andrea and stopped all of Sarge's bullets and Kiva's lightning and one of the serpents knocked Darkstar into a dune while Blazer cut the head off the other one. Much to his surprise however the water reformed and wrapped around him completely encasing him in water.

"Exist." Kiva yelled firing a beam at the water causing it to release its grip on Blazer.

"Thanks Kiva. Shadow wave." blazer said firing a wave of dark energy from his sword at Andrea at the same time Darkstar threw several charged playing cards. The water surged up in front of Andrea half of it turning to ice causing Blazers attack to rebound and knock him back to where he started. The other half remained liquid and captured the cards causing them to explode well away from Andrea. The water then formed a giant hammer before solidifying and smashing Darkstar back to the others.

"Hey you aqua whore, no one smashes Darkstar but me." Kiva yelled before aiming her staff and chanting. "I challenge the laws of nature and reason, to unleash the powers of destruction… MAGNA BLAST… EXIST." a large red symbol appeared in front of the staff before a beam of fiery energy shot toward Andrea causing a massive cloud of steam to obscure everyone's view.

"Did you get her?" Blazer asked. As the smoke cleared Andrea stood behind a massive wall of water completely unharmed.

"Well played young guns, but not well enough now I'm going to finish this once and for all." Andrea said as she changed the wall of water into a wall of razor sharp shards of ice.

"so much for bringing us in alive, wont Draken be mad if were dead before he gets us." Sarge said

"Oh I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to make you bleed a little… ok a lot but you'll still be very much alive just in unimaginable pain." she replied before sending the shards flying at the young guns. Before they hit Kiva raised her hands in front of her and everything except the other young guns froze.

"Nice move Kiva, quick Darkstar run over there and kill her so we can end this." Sarge said. As Darkstar turned to run a shard of ice shot by his head missing by inches. Slowly more and more ice shards unfroze and hit all around the young guns. " on second thought we need to go now, fire off several portals to random locations so they cant track us I'll pick you up when were in the clear. Move it people." he said firing off five portals and jumping through one, the others followed his example and did the same, randomly jumping from one dimension to the next.

Back in the partially repaired base of the guardians Draken tried to track the movements of the young guns with no success.

"Hmm very clever, it appears they are more intelligent than I gave them credit for. Andrea return to base, we must make plans for our next assault. We'll see if its so easy to run away next time." Draken said sitting back in his chair smiling slowly.

…………..

A.N.

Hello sorry bout the long wait computer problems and a lazy ass muse.

Special thanks to Krosa for giving me some ideas and advise on this chapter


	16. ninja advancement no jutsu

**Chapter 16**

**Ninja Advancement No Jutsu**

On board the Ragnarok a portal opened and closed rapidly dropping Sarge on to the floor.

"Hey is every one alright."

"Yea I'm ok." Kiva replied.

"No problems on my end." Blazer said.

"I think I lost them." Darkstar replied

"Good just stay where you are for now, try to blend in with the locals if possible, I'm gonna work on the portal guns and see if I can keep the guardians from being able to track us again. I'll call you when its safe to use the guns again. Good luck everyone." Sarge said before disconnecting his headset and started work on the portal gun with Alpha's assistance. The others began trying to identify their surroundings and find the best way to blend in. Blazer walked down a small dirt road that lead toward a large open gate, when he entered he paused to take in the sight of a large village beside a mountain. On the mountain there were carvings of 4 faces, however there also seemed to be a lot of graffiti on the faces as well.

"Konoha… the village hidden in the leaves, looks like I'm in the Naruto world. This is perfect, now I need to see if I can do some real training." As he started to make his way farther into town he was stopped by 2 ninja at a checkpoint station by the main gate.

"Hold it, where do you think your going?" one of them asked.

"Oh, I was going to see if there was a ninja training center around here. I'm a traveler from a land far from the protection of any ninja village. My clan was attacked and nearly destroyed by a group of power hungry clan leaders. I came here to try and learn the skills needed to protect my people." He replied.

"Hmm, we normally don't train outsiders. But we might just give you a shot, you will need to speak with the Hokage for final approval though. Follow me and I'll take you to him." the ninja lead Blazer through the town and into a large building. Once inside they made their way to a room where an old man was apparently disciplining a blond kid in an orange sweater suit. The kid made a sign with his hands and transformed into a naked blonde girl covered only by smoke.

"Good thing Darkstar isn't here or that may have killed him." blazer said to himself. Another ninja with a scar over his nose knocked Naruto over the head and lead him out of the room. Blazer was lead to the table in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama this outsider has come requesting training to defend his clan." the gate guard said.

"Hmm, this is a most unusual request. Why should we train you instead of sending one our teams to help protect your people." the Hokage asked Blazer.

"My village is most difficult to get to, as it is even I am unable to return at the moment. That and the fact that it is well outside the boundaries of any nearby country or their ninja." he replied.

"Very well we will train you on one condition. You must make a blood oath not to take any of the training methods or styles to any enemy of Konoha." the Hokage said.

"If that's what it takes I have no problems with that." Blazer replied. The hokage took out a scroll and had blazer prick his finger and signed in blood.

"Very well, you may stay at the inn nearby unless you can get a place of your own, ill have Iruka send you some scrolls to study overnight and you can start taking classes with the kids tomorrow." the Hokage said before sending Blazer out. He wandered around town for a while before he managed to find a small house that was for sale and purchased it. Shortly after getting settled in the ninja that was with Naruto earlier dropped some scrolls off. Blazer started studying immediately and was able to quickly pick up on some of the basic jutsu. After several hours of study he fell asleep over his notes. The next morning he was awoken by the sound of banging on the front door.

"Hey, new guy wake up already your going to be late." blazer opened the door to see a boy wearing a grey hoodie with a small white dog riding on his head.

"Who are you… late for what exactly." blazer said still not fully awake.

"Huh, not much for mornings are ya. Names Keba, and this is my buddy Akamaru. Iruka-sensei sent me to show you where the class is." he said

"Ah, I overslept. Oh yea, I'm Blazer. Well, lead the way Keba." Blazer followed Keba to the training center. After several weeks of training at the academy he managed to catch up to the other people (and surpassing Naruto) training to be ninja. After passing the exams he had a headband made with his own symbol. It was 4 crescent shapes back to back in a cross placement around a small circle.

"Blazer, since you're the odd man out in the three man squad grouping I think ill send you to train with a teacher that can work the best with your style." Iruka-sensei told him after dividing up the other students into groups of three.

"So what group am I going to go with?" Blazer asked.

"You'll join up with Kakashi-sensei's group." Iruka-sensei said.

"Oh joy, well it cant be any worse than dealing with Darkstar." Blazer said as he looked over Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, the other members of Kakashi's training group. After having the first meeting with Kakashi-sensei Blazer decided to pick up some scrolls on more advanced jutsu styles to study and find out what styles worked better for him. He managed to find a technique that allows the user to increase their strength and speed a good deal, he thought that would be a good place to start training. The next day he met with the others at the training field Kakashi to arrive.

"Good you all made here. Before I train you, you all must pass a test, you must retrieve one of these bells, I must warn you though no one has ever passed my test." Kakashi said.

"How hard can it be to grab a bell." Naruto said.

"Well since you're so confident lets get started. Ready…" Kakashi said but before he could finish Naruto charged him with a kunai ready. Kakashi barely had to dodge before he had Naruto in a hold with the kunai pointed at him. "Patience Naruto I haven't said begin yet… begin." and with that last word he vanished.

"Nice going Naruto." Sakura scolded him.

"Hey look he dropped a bell." Naruto yelled running for a bell on the ground. Before he reached it however a rope snare caught his leg and pulled him into the tree.

"Lesson 1, if it looks to good to be true it probably is." Kakashi said as he retrieved the bell and then vanished again. After that everyone split up and blazer lost track of their action in his search. After a few minuets he spotted Kakashi in a clearing reading a book.

"Now's my chance to try that new technique." he said to himself before focusing his chakra into his arms and legs he jumped from his hiding spot in the tree over Kakashi and silently fell. Kakashi managed to dodge him at the last second and he landed hard leaving a small crater. He immediately jumped toward Kakashi and tried to fight him however Kakashi dodged all of his hits. Blazer noticed that even though he was focusing his chakra he wasn't moving any faster than normal, It wasn't until Kakashi dodged a punch and he connected with a tree did he notice any difference in his abilities. The tree he hit practically exploded knocking Kakashi away from him. "wow that was new…" was all he managed to say before the top part of the tree fell on him and knocked him out cold. Several hours later he came too back at the training grounds, the rest of the team was there as well, even though Naruto was tied to a post.

"Ugg, did someone get the number of that bus." he said as he sat up and looked around. "what did I miss."

"Well since Sasuke and Sakura decided to work as a proper team with Naruto I'm going to train you all… yes even you." Kakashi said. After setting up the training schedule the other three left, blazer stopped Kakashi before he could go as well.

"Kakashi-sensei before you leave I was wondering if there was any way I could get some extra training in, I have no way of knowing when the path back to my realm will reopen but when it does I will be forced to leave weather I'm ready or not." he said.

"Since that technique you used in the trial was so advanced I think you might be able to handle some extra training. Follow me and we can get started." Kakashi said after thinking it over for a bit. He lead blazer to a large building with several different forms of training equipment. "the first thing I need to find out is what your elemental affinity is." he handed blazer a small slip of paper. "there are five elements used in jutsu, air, fire, earth, water, and electricity. To find out what your chakra type is you need to focus you chakra into the paper, if your air the paper will rip, if fire it will burn, if earth it will crumble, if water it will drip, and if electricity it will wrinkle." he informed blazer. As blazer focused his energy on the paper it started to leak like a wet paper towel.

"So does that mean my chakra is water based?" blazer asked

"Yes, that a very balanced style with jutsu for close, mid, and long range. But before you learn any new jutsu I want to help you build on the one you have already. These are specialized training braces designed to build your strength and chakra control." Kakashi said handing Blazer four small bands. He put two on his ankles and the other two on his wrist, as soon as he finished the bands seemed to increase in weight until Blazer could no longer stand. He focused his chakra back into his arms and leg using the same style he had during the trial and was able to get back up with some difficulty.

"Wow that's going to take some getting use to. Is there anything else I can use to help speed up my training?" blazer asked.

"I'm going to give you some scrolls to study with some interesting jutsu you might be able to use. The first is a special jutsu called the shadow clone, if you use this jutsu you will split yourself into several clones. This is helpful in training because the knowledge each clone gains is gained by you when the clone is returned. There are also scrolls for a water shield, water dragon, tidal surge, one that lets you breath under water, and the final two are the strongest and most difficult to master. The first is called chidori in order to use this jutsu you will need to learn to use electric chakra, and the final one is a jutsu created by the fourth Hokage himself, it is called rasengan." Kakashi explained. He handed Blazer several scrolls and let him leave to start his training. Before he started training however he stopped to have a new uniform made, he had a sleeveless deep blue shirt with non reflective blue with red trim metal plates on the front and back, his pants were the same only they were also colored a deep blue and had guards on the lower legs in the same pattern as the plates on his chest. When he started his training he was quickly able to master the shadow clone and could make three copies of himself, still it took several months of intense training to master all but the final two jutsu. While working on the rasengan jutsu one day he finally managed to collect the energy and formed the attack. To make sure he hade it right he slammed the ball of chakra into a nearby tree causing it to explode in a violent swirl of broken wood. Unfortunately for him several of the large chunks flew towards him and slashed his face and stabbed into his eyes causing him to scream in intense pain. And fumble blindly back to the main training area. He was found by one of the other ninja and rushed to the hospital. After several hours of surgery the doctors, unable to save his original eyes, performed an ocular transplant and implanted him with new eyes. Several days later, while still recovering from the operation, he was awoken to a familiar voice.

"Blazer, hey Blazer wake up. What did you do to yourself." Sarge said shaking Blazer awake.

"Sarge is that you?, I had a bit of an accident when I was training they had to replace my eyes. I'm gonna be laid up for a few weeks while I recover… unless, is Kiva here with you?" Blazer asked.

"Yes I'm right here, I see what you want give me a second." kiva said. She began casting a healing spell over Blazer, after she was finished they removed the bandages over his face and he opened his eyes, his irises were now a silver grey with the slightest outline of blue.

"Wow that's a lot better, thanks kiva." Blazer said.

"No problem. So, sarge, are we ready to find Darkstar now?" kiva asked.

"Yes I've got a lock on his location so lets go." sarge used his portal gun and the three young guns entered a portal and came out in a dark forest lit only by the light of a full moon.

"Where is he?" Blazer asked. Off to their right a pair of glowing yellow eyes seemed to appear in the darkness, when sarge turned on a flashlight and pointed it in that direction the eyes vanished and appeared on the other side with only a slight rustling of the bushes. The eyes continued to evade Sarge's light while circling the young guns.

"What the hell is that thing." sarge said still trying to put his light on the creature.

"Zuul mother fucker, Zuul." came a deep voice from the darkness, as they turned towards the voice a dark shape dashed out of the woods behind them and landed on kiva. Sarge pointed his light at it and found a large brown wolf with black tips on its ears and tail and large black feathered wings. The wolf glared at sarge for a second and then started licking kiva like an excited puppy.

"Damn it Darkstar get off me." kiva yelled. The wolf gave a little laugh licked her one last time and hopped off of her.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces." Darkstar said before returning to his human form. The other didn't take long to notice a major change in his appearance, first he was no longer wearing his trench coat over his sleeveless black shirt and his hair was now down to his mid back still tied back. However the really significant change was that his ears were now on top of his head and looked exactly like the winged wolf's he also had the wolf's tail.

"Uh Darkstar, you still have the…" Blazer started to say before he was interrupted by a high pitched fan girl squeal. Kiva jumped onto Darkstar's back knocking him face first into the dirt while she started playing with his ears.

"You ok down there dude?" Blazer asked.

"Yea, no problem, and before you ask I know I still have the ears and tail. I'm keeping the powers of the winged wolf and for some reason they stay with me in human form. The upside is all the skills I get, first I have better night vision hearing and smell, I also can speak to and understand animals, and the big thing is my speed. I can almost vanish with my running speed now." Darkstar said after picking his face out of the dirt.

"So what's the plan now sarge?" Blazer asked.

"First were gonna pry kiva off Darkstar, then go to a good world to show our new skills, and after that if we are up to it I think we may be able to take the fight to the guardians now."

"Sounds like a good idea, lets go." Blazer said. After getting kiva the young guns vanished once more into a portal.

…

Are the young guns really ready to face the might of the guardians… well you'll have to wait another half a year or so to find out unless I can hire a new muse.


	17. phoenix down

**Chapter 17**

**Phoenix Down**

The young guns emerged in front of a large mansion, the sign on the gate read "Xavier's school for the gifted."

"hey Sarge, um not to be a buzz kill but I don't think this is the best place to show off our skills." Blazer said after surveying their surroundings.

"No, its perfect if we can talk Professor X to let us use the danger room." Darkstar said.

"already done, I swung by here before I came to pick you up as a test of the portal gun. I also grabbed some tech from the Doctor Who world as well." Sarge said before opening the gate and leading the others to the mansion. When they entered they were met by a bald man in a floating chair.

"ah, Sarge, I was wandering when you would be returning. The danger room is prepped and ready for you if you still wish to train." Xavier said.

"thank you professor, oh and these are the friends I was telling you about. The lady is Kiva, the muscular one is Blazer, and the dog boy is Darkstar." Sarge said pointing to each of the others intern.

"I am so going to enjoy kicking your ass Sarge." Darkstar replied to the snipe.

" nice to meet you all, if you would follow me we can head to the danger room." Xavier said and lead the young guns down an elevator to an underground facility.

"so should we do this together or one at a time?" kiva asked

"since we need to see each others new skills I believe it would be best to go it alone. Darkstar, your up first." Sarge said.

" ok I can live with that." he said heading into the danger room while the others went into the observation platform.

"I'm going to stat you off slow so you can warm up the enemies will get harder and harder as time goes on. Are you ready?" Xavier said over the speaker system.

"I was born ready." Darkstar replied as the scene around him changed. he was standing in a large empty field surrounded by several humanity first people armed with energy rifles. The h1 members opened fire on Darkstar, instead of using his lightsabers he seemed to split into several different upper bodies connected at the waist and dodged all the shots. Before another salvo could be fired Darkstar vanished and appeared seconds later punching an h1 member only to vanish again and appear kicking another member. In the time it took for the fist person to drop Darkstar had pummeled all the enemies into unconsciousness.

"come on lets make with the challenge already." he said before a giant foot slammed down next to him.

"mutant detected, eliminate target." the sentinel said and began firing his hand lasers as other sentinels arrived. Darkstar dodged the first strike and smirked as he changed to his wolf form. He dashed between the legs of the first robot and bounced off the chest of another, as he flew toward the original sentinel currents of air and mist seamed to form around his claws.

"aero claw!" he yelled and plowed through the robot leaving a large hole. The sentinel fell over and exploded. Darkstar laughed and continued to dispatch sentinels. After the last robot fell Darkstar caught a strange animal sent on the wind behind him. He changed back to his new normal form and turned around just in time to get smashed into a tree by sabertooth.

"well well runt doesn't look like there was much to you after all." Sabertooth gloated. Darkstar jumped out of the remains of the tree, the cuts on his body visibly healing as he moved. He grew his wings and started spiraling into the sky, as he flew air began to concentrate around him slowly forming a large ball of wind energy that caught the light just above the no longer spinning Darkstar's head.

"call of the silver moon!" he yelled grabbing the energy and hurling it at sabertooth. The ball hit the ground and sent waves of energy spiraling out from the impact throwing saber tooth out of sight. After the energy dissipated Darkstar collapsed and started to slowly fall from the sky, when he landed the danger room was back to normal.

"that was impressive" Sarge said as he and the others went into the danger room to retrieve Darkstar.

"where did you learn how to do all those move... What world were you on anyway?" Blazer asked when the got to him.

"I was on the wolf's rain world, ran into Keba and the group there, the moves I taught myself." Darkstar told them.

"but that still doesn't explain where you got the abilities, I've never seen anything like it before and I've seen more anime than anyone here." kiva said

"that's because I created them myself. I'm getting tired of only copying the tactics of others so I decided to try making some of my own. that's where the idea behind the winged wolf came from. As far as I can tell no one has ever really defined what a winged wolf can do, I've seen some with abilities and some that are just wolves with wings, so I use a dement ional loophole and made up my own rules for what they can do... Problem is I didn't get it right the first few times I tried. Took me over a year to get it as close as I did. The ears and tail I have now are unintentional side effects of the process, but I am able to drop the ability and regain them at the level I have now and the side effects clear up." Darkstar explained to the others.

"so is there anything else you can do?" Sarge asked him.

"well the effects I was going for was the super speed, wolf endurance and senses, cat agility and balance, and the massive regen. The wind manipulation didn't even occur to me and I found out about it by accident, I can also talk to animals and speak human while I'm the wolf... It doesn't work for any other animals though." Darkstar said.

"that's wild... Ok my turn." Blazer said shooing everyone else out of the room. When the door closed the room changed to a grassland next to a small lake. Blazer notices some solders headed his way and ran toward the lake, instead of stopping at the edge he continued to run on the surface of the water. When the army made it to the edge of the lake they began to fire at Blazer, after flashing a few quick hand signs a wall of water arose between him and the army, smirking he unleashed another flurry of hand signs and a large serpent made of water blasted out of the wall and obliterated the army. Before he could start gloating a blast of electrical energy flew past him, turning to look he saw a tank with a strange turret charging up another bolt of energy. Blazer started to concentrate his chakra into his right hand but before he could finish the tank fired again. Blazer caught the energy and it merged with his chakra causing the energy to turn black and make the sound of 1000 birds.

"chidori" he cried as he smashed the energy into the tank causing it to explode.

"that all you got come on now." he said before getting punched hard by a large man made of metal.

"perhaps you should spend less time talking and more on your opponent my friend." said the man with a heavy Russian accent.

"you want to play colossus ok we can play." Blazer said catching colossus's next punch and kicking him high into the air, as he began to fall Blazer cracked his knuckles and smashed colossus off into the horizon before he hit the ground. After that the room changed back to normal.

"what was that Andrea chick training you while I wasn't looking, you fight almost like her now." Darkstar said as he approached Blazer.

"no Kakashi- sensei said I had a water style chakra so he taught me those techniques." Blazer replied.

"ok now its my turn." kiva said. However before the others could leave a large portal formed in the room.

"Sarge I thought you fixed it so they couldn't find us anymore." Blazer said

"I did it must just have been a lucky guess. Anyway get ready this could get ugly." Sarge said as he pulled out a small device with a green crystal on top and pointed it at the wall. The device made a soft werring noise and the room changed back to the field with the lake. Kiva summoned her staff and changed its form to look like that of a bow and created an arrow of magical energy and aimed at the portal. Darkstar drew his lightsabers and activated them and Blazer drew and released his Zanpakto.

"ah there you are, you have no idea how long we've been looking for you. To bad your running days are over. You now face Faulks the fire lord..." faulks said after exiting the portal. Before he could do anything else however kiva fired the arrow at him and blew his head clean off his shoulders.

"wow... Just wow I cant believe it we took down a guardian. That was an amazing shot." Darkstar said.

"that almost seemed to be to easy" Sarge said.

"you insensitive pricks, do you have any idea how much that stings." a voice behind them said. As they turned around they saw faulks standing back up with his head on fire and regenerating.

"how are you still alive, that shot removed your head... Even an immortal would be killed by that." Blazer said.

"do I fucking sound Scottish to you... My name is Faulks not fucking McCloud." faulks said.

"but still you can regrow your head. How could anyone survive that." Darkstar said.

"I am eternal" faulks growled "non can stand next to the power of a phoenix. Tremble before my ..." faulks started to say before Darkstar dashed forward and kicked him hard in the balls.

"there regrow those." Darkstar said

"_ill kill you for that Darkstar._" faulks said.

"better luck next time helium boy, lets get the hell out of here Sarge." Blazer said. Sarge fired up a portal and the young guns vanished before faulks could recover himself.

"next time you wont be so lucky Darkstar, you will pay for this insult... Ow." faulks said before collapsing.

...

Finally another one in the bag. We're nearing the end of this part of the story soon it will be time to bring the fight to the guardians and learn a little more about the history of this universe.

Special thanks to my local Sertinos for getting me out of my writing funk as well as the songs

Remember the name

Libera me from hell

Holding out for a hero- Bonnie Tyler version

Hero


	18. end of the beginning

**Chapter 18**

**End of the Beginning**

**Beginning of the End pt. 1**

Onboard the ragnarok the young guns emerged from the closing portal.

"well it doesn't look like all of the guardians are as untouchable as that Andrea chick, we might finally have a chance to defeat at least some of them" Blazer said

"you may be right but we still need to be careful, for all we know they may not stay dead like that Faulks character. And here in case we get separated for some reason and have to fight one of those people I created a energy booster." Sarge said as he passed out small vials of liquid.

"Energy boosters, so is it like an instant power up or an energy drink?" Kiva asked.

"it will give you a temporary power boost but I haven't worked all of the side effects out of it yet so only use it as a last resort." Sarge said.

"what kind of side effects are we talking about here?" Blazer asked.

"well the test showed signs of, discomfort due to energy, a form of energy legs, some of the test animals started having babies... 400 babies, glowing sweat, and temporary power loss... But other than that nothing major." Sarge replied

"I'm almost afraid to ask... What do you call it?" Darkstar said while looking over his vial.

"Its called _**POWERTHIRST.**_" Sarge said. Before anyone could respond a strange rip appeared in the air between the Young Guns. The energy in the rift seemed to call to Blazer. He slowly stepped forward toward the rip, the others tried to stop him but when he touched the rip all four were pulled through. The landed in a small clearing surrounded by mountains, four paths lead from the area.

"what the hell was that? What were you thinking Blazer?" Sarge asked.

"I don't know, the energy from that rift seemed to call to me for some reason, I couldn't stop myself... Where are we anyway." Blazer said

"the computer says the Soul Caliber world. Where ever that is I say we leave before what ever made that rift decides to show up." Sarge said before firing a portal at the wall, however no portal manifested.

"what the hell. Let me try." Blazer said trying his portal gun with the same effect. "why isn't it working."

"wait you said the Soul Caliber right?" Darkstar said.

"yea why?" Sarge asked.

"this could be bad... Kiva try casting a spell any spell." Darkstar said, kiva raised her hand and muttered a spell under her breath but nothing happened. "I thought so... This world is not new to crossovers, since we came through one of its portals we may be bound by its rules."

"**their destiny lay before them, their paths laid out." **a booming voice from the sky said as walls of spikes lifted out of the ground separating the group and leaving them each one path they could take.

"looks like we have to fight our way out, good luck everyone." Sarge said drawing his energy sword and a small energy shield.

"yea don't get killed." Blazer replied drawing and releasing kurokikans shikai form.

"if we can take the guardians we should have no problem with simple fighters." Darkstar said

"see ya on the other side." kiva said turning her staff into a hammer. Sarge slowly walked down the path until he came to a clearing surrounded by a river, as he approached the center a large lizard with an ax and shield appeared blocking his way. Lizard man charged Sarge deflected him with his shield and dashed in for the counter attack.

"You are one ugly son of a bitch." Sarge said as he circled Lizardman. Lizard man roared and dashed at Sarge only to be blocked and kicked twice in the face, Sarge followed with a quick slash with his sword and bashed lizard man back with his shield. Before lizard man could focus again Sarge jumped up and came down with an overhead slash causing lizard man to collapse.

"**KO**" boomed the disembodied voice.

Meanwhile Blazer ran into a cave falling a short distance and landing on a bolder surrounded by lava.

"this looks like fun." he said before another form fell nearby, he turned to see the rocky form of asteroth lift his massive ax and charge towards him. Blazer knocked aside his ax and punched him in the face causing asteroth to stumble back, before he could recover fully Blazer continued his attack slashing asteroth repeatedly and then grabbing asteroth by the throat he threw him into the air, as asteroth fell Blazer punched him sending him flying out into the surrounding lava.

"**RING OUT"** boomed the disembodied voice.

"well that was easy lets see what else they have." Blazer said to himself before continuing on the path out of the cave. On Kiva's path there laid a large mansion, as she entered she was drawn to a room with one wall lined with suits of armor and the other side had a large hole in the floor, as she entered the door behind her closed and a well dressed man wielding a rapier entered from the other side.

"I'm in a good mood, lets play." Rapheal said.

"hmm you cant handle this game big boy." kiva responded before dashing forward to smash Rapheal with her hammer. He redirected her strike but was hit with the back of Kiva's hammer. Kiva spun around and kicked Rapheal hard. Rapheal quickly slashed at Kiva with several fast strokes of his rapier, kiva barely managed to dodge the strikes and grabbed Rapheal and pushed him back toward the pit.

"Game over." she said before upper cutting Rapheal with the hammer throwing him into the pit.

"**RING OUT**" the disembodied voice said. A portal appeared in front of the door and kiva continued through it. Darkstar found himself on the deck of a ship, a woman wearing a skimpy purple outfit wielding a whip sword.

"you'll curse your fate" Ivy said.

"only if I don't get an armor break" Darkstar said as he assumed his fighting stance. Ivy lashed out with her whip catching Darkstar around the throat and tossing him over her head, Darkstar quickly recovered and kicked ivy into the air. He started juggling her in the air with repeated back flip kicks before doing a spin kick that caused ivy's armor to break and sent ivy into the water.

"**RING OUT**" the disembodied voice said.

"Heh, I love this game" Darkstar said before entering a portal that appeared before him. He appeared in the street of a modern looking city.

"wait I've never seen this level before." he said, where am I.

"your playing a whole new game young gun." came a voice from behind him. Darkstar turned and saw a blond man dressed in a suit under a lab coat.

"crap... This I just my luck, so... What's up doc." Darkstar said.

"the name is Viper, my orders are to eliminate you and your little friends." Viper said, he slashed his hand at Darkstar causing a small stream of green liquid to fly at him, he managed to jump back far enough to avoid getting splashed. Everywhere the liquid hit started to sizzle and melt.

"acid... Oh well good thing I'm fast." Darkstar dashed forward and punched Viper in the face and stomach and then ran around for a second pass. As he came close Viper sent out a wave of acid to either side of Darkstar forcing him to come strait at viper, he grabbed Darkstar by the throat and breathed a cloud of poisonous gas in his face. Darkstar slashed his lightsaber up causing viper to let him go and jump back but not before receiving a cut across his face. As Darkstar collapsed to his knees due to the poison he saw vipers face slip off, under the human mask Viper's face looked like that of a snake.

"impressive, most would have succumbed to that poison by now, you have impressed me enough to show you my true form." Viper said. He started to shift lousing his arms and legs and growing an extremely large tail, his head also enlarged until Darkstar was faced with a massive cobra like snake.

"(cough) shit... Shit you need to move." Darkstar said to himself, before he could act on that however Viper lashed out and struck him with his tail sending Darkstar crashing into a car. When Darkstars vision cleared he saw a small vial of liquid lying next to him he managed to grab it before Viper wrapped him in his coils.

"as fun as this all has been I think its time to end the game, good bye young gun." viper said and started to squeeze Darkstar.

"no choice... Sarge you better be right about this stuff." Darkstar said to himself before snapping the top off the vial and drained the liquid. Suddenly Darkstars eyes seemed to glow with golden light, the sky darkened and the moon rose high and seemed to flicker with Darkstars symbol. Viper was violently thrown away from Darkstar by a vortex of air that surrounded him. Viper spit a large glob of acid at Darkstar which was slapped aside, Darkstars hand sizzled for a second and was healed almost instantly. Darkstar turned to look directly at the moon as the shadow of a large winged wolf surrounded Darkstar. he began to howl long and low, as he howled a vortex formed at his lips and twisted skyward before turning back down and cutting threw vipers tail from the tip and worked its way to his head slicing him in two. Once viper was well and truly destroyed by the vortex the wind died down and the sky returned to normal, Darkstar managed to keep his feet for a few second before his tail and ears vanished and he passed out.

"looks like the time may be right for us to correct the dimension rift." Darkman said as he appeared beside the unconscious Darkstar.

"I would have to agree with you, they are on the verge of their awakening, as is young Slade. Let round them up." shadow lord replied as he picked Darkstar up and the three of them vanished into a portal.

...

AN: gonna have to split this chapter looks like it will be longer than I thought and I want to at least post something.

I have discovered I suck at writing fights gonna have to work on that


End file.
